Train for war and fight to win
by marcer
Summary: "Commander McGarrett. The President himself has requested you to lead this operation. I don't need to remind you that all the intel you'll receive since this moment is strictly classified". Steve gets involved in a new mission. It should not be difficult, right? He has been on many missions before. But this time it feels different, It hurts. He has a lot to lose this time.
1. After all, he is a solitary man

**Welcome to my first ff story. I really hope you enjoy it.** **I have reviewed it several times, but please excuse the grammar or spelling errors that may still exist. All constructive criticisms are welcome. It's a medium 14-16 chapters story. I will publish the new chapters every 1 or 2 days. Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and situations inherent in the Hawaii five-0 TV show are owned by its creators and CBS. They are taken back for entertainment purposes only. No money or goods have been exchanged in the publishing of this story.**

 _"_ _I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight"._

United States Navy Seal Code

Chapter 1: After all, he is a solitary man

Steve is sitting on the beach staring at the ocean. He loves the ocean, that has comforted him in his darkest moments, but that has also framed the best moments of his life.

But today, he feels alone... He wonders when his life began to scramble in that way. Remember all he has sacrificed and friends that are gone. Remember Freddie... his friend... his brother. Remember and honor the way that Freddie gave his life to save him, to accomplish the mission. After all, they had been trained to be the best. They were prepared to give everything, including their lives. Train for war and fight to win, right?

Memories invade his mind. Thinks of Catherine, he recalls how he knew her, so long ago, in that bar. Remember her smile and her special aroma, and recalls how she quickly became her anchor during those years. When they were together whenever they could, when they reunited in some military base and worked together, or gathered at the end of a mission, when both could find a break of one day or two. She was the closest thing to a home, a reason to return. But finally, when he thought it was time to settle with her and form a family, after a series of unfortunate events, she went and left him... just as the others. Why does no one want to stay?

Thinks of his father… eight years ago, he was killed, due to that same mission. Those five days that changed his life forever. Thinks of all he has lost since then. As he said to that stranger in the chapel of the hospital a couple of years ago, he had sworn to defend their country against any enemy, even at the expense of his own life, and to fulfill that oath he had lost everything. People he thinks that betrayed him and people that he thought that would never leave him and finally left.

He remembers Kono and her personal fight. That girl that he swore to protect and became the glue that held together his family. Rude, gentle, faithful until death, ah! And with a spinning kick that any MMA fighter would envy. He thinks that she is building her legacy, to combat the sex traffic network, he understands that. But to understand doesn't help, he misses her.

He thinks of Chin... Max had said once that no one understood the concept of _Ohana_ better than Chin. But Steve feels him so far! A year ago, Chin formed his own task force in San Francisco. They have spoken by phone a couple of times since then, but Steve misses him. He needs his balance, his strength, his wisdom that contrasts so well with the impulsive and crazy way that Steve has to do things. Chin also went and left him.

Why the hell everyone is gone?

No... that is not quite true. He has new _Ohana_ now: Lou, Jerry, Tani, Junior and... Danny.

It hurts to think of Danny. He never left, never relinquished. Danny had been the only constant in his life for the last eight years. He smiles sadly recalling the discussions, arguments and laughter. Thinks of Danny's precious children, Steve loves them as if they were his own, just as he loves that funny curmudgeon more than if he was his own brother. Because Danny is his brother. He has given his life and his family and he has shared with him his feelings... every feeling. He has saved his ass more times than he likes to remember and has traversed the world to bring him back.

He thinks about the unfinished conversation they had this morning, Danny knows that something happens and he is frustrated, because Steve may not tell him. The information is classified, right? Which again brings to Steve's mind the reason why he is sitting in that chair, with a warm beer in his hand and staring at the horizon. Meditating... trying to find the solution, thinking about the way of explain Danny, without revealing the secret, that he will do everything in its power to return alive (and preferably in one piece) of this new mission. He is thinking about how to explain Danny that he is trained for war and he'll fight to win.


	2. A sensitive issue

Earlier this morning:

 _Steve received the phone call at 0700, after his usual 2-mile swim:_

 _"McGarrett", responded with his professional tone of voice, waiting, as always, that it was about a new case._

 _"Commander McGarrett, this is Admiral Rodgers, Naval Intelligence, you have a minute?"_

 _Without allowing his contrariety was noticed on the other side of the line, Steve replied, "Yes, Sir, what can I do for you?"_

 _"We have a sensitive issue that requires your attention. You're being called from the reserves. You must be at the naval base of Pearl-Hickam, this afternoon at 1600, go to the situation room and ask directly for me", the voice of the Admiral was firm and did not support replica._

 _"Yes Sir, I'll be there" and he hung up. A familiar knot in the stomach appeared just one second after the call was complete. What could be that 'sensitive issue'? Could not be a new deployment, could it? It was difficult to say, the SEAL team had a great amount of resources, which would be much more appropriate than he, in the event of deployment. Strong, enthusiastic and determined young SEAL's who could certainly accomplish any mission._

 _In addition, due to his recent radiation poisoning diagnosis, the Navy had sent him, a month ago, a release, informing him that they were evaluating his possible retirement for "medical reasons". He didn't understand, but as he couldn't solve it at that time, he kept the thoughts in the bottom of his mind for later and went to take a shower to go to HQ._

 _Twenty minutes later, he was going through the glass doors of the Five-0 headquarters to meet Lou who smiled openly to something that Danny was ranting, as always. He briefly greeted everyone and went to his office, serious and more silent than usual. The remaining members of the team looked at him intrigued, Danny interrupted his rant and followed him, entering his office seconds after Steve sat on his chair and placed his hands behind his head, fingers interlaced and elbows supported in the polished surface of the desk._

 _"Everything is ok?" asked Danny, trying to hide the concern, sitting in the chair in front of the desk and waiting._

 _Steve slowly raised his head and looked at Danny "mmmh? Yes, all good". Before Danny began to discuss, Tani came into the office saying, "we have the suspect location. The GPS places him in Diamond Head, in a house in Poka Street"._

 _Steve jumped to stand up, they were following this SOB, for almost 3 days, he was the main suspect in a high priority case. "Notify Duke to establish a perimeter, but tell him to wait for us and that we are on our way. Let's go Danno". No more questions asked, Danny stood up and followed Steve, they quickly went downstairs to the lobby of the Palace, when they were next to the Camaro, Danny gave him the keys and said "this conversation is not over", they both got into the car and went at full speed._

 _Two hours later, they again crossed the HQ doors, after leaving the suspect comfortably seated and handcuffed to the chair in the interrogation room._

 _"How many times should I tell you that harass and mistreat the suspect is not precisely an accepted police procedure?" asked Danny shaking his arms._

 _"Calm down Danno, it worked, wasn't it?" Replied Steve calmly, "we have our suspect in custody and also a lot of incriminating evidence that makes to convict this guy with permanent holiday in Halawa looks like child's game"._

 _Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve to his office, willing to complete their pending conversation, but Steve was already keeping some stuff from his desktop in a suitcase, looked at his watch and said "I must go, take care of the paperwork and interrogating the suspect". He walked besides a speechless Danny, gave him the Camaro keys and headed for the exit._

 _At 1530, Steve was going through the checkpoint of access control to the Naval Base of Pearl-Hickam, showing his military ID and following all the safety protocols to which he was subjected. Walked through the tree-lined corridors to the situation room that Admiral Rodgers had indicated. Upon arrival, he introduced himself to the watch officer: "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, to see Admiral Rodgers"._

 _The officer waved briefly and told him "the Admiral will see you in a few minutes Commander, take a seat please"._

 _Exactly at 1600, Admiral Rodgers came down the corridor, "Commander", said as greeting. Steve stood up, took a rigid stance and greeted "Sir..." The Admiral nodded and said simply "follow me, please". Steve followed him down the hallway until they entered the situation room._

 _In addition to regular staff, who worked with computers that projected multiple images on the screens placed at the back of the room, there were two high-ranking officers talking very softly on the opposite corner, when Steve and Admiral Rodgers entered, the two officers stopped their chat and approached them._

 _"Commander" said Rodgers in a ceremonious voice, "this is Admiral Smith, Commander of the Base, and Vice Admiral Johnson, who represents Joint Chiefs of Staff". Steve greeted respectfully both officers, and waited._

 _"Gentlemen, let's go to my office" said Admiral Smith, and preceded the four remaining officers, leaving the room and heading down the hall to his office. While passing in front of his Secretary, he succinctly stated "no one bother me" and the five men entered to the office._

 _Smith sat down in the chair behind his desk, then asked the other men to take a seat, Steve remained standing. "Commander McGarrett", said Johnson, to the wondering gaze of Steve "the President himself has requested you to lead this operation. I don't need to remind you that all the intel you'll receive since this moment is strictly classified"._

 _"Yes Sir" Steve nodded without abandoning his firm stance._

 _"Your plane to DC will take off tomorrow at 1900, upon arrival you'll go to the office of the Chief of Naval Operations, to meet your team and receive instructions and intel for the operation"._

 _Admiral Rodgers said then "we have contacted the office of the Governor of Hawaii to inform her that you'll return to full active duty, so she shall decide who will be in charge of the Five-0 task force, during your absence. The Governor will receive you in her office tomorrow at 0900 to set the details. She doesn't know anything about the nature of this Op. Any questions?" Rodgers asked finally._

 _"No Sir, none". Steve greeted the four officers, turned around and went out of the office, more confused than before, went to his truck, left the base and head home._

 _He parked in the driveway to his house, turned off the engine and stayed awhile sitting there, thinking. A few minutes later, he took his cell phone and wrote a message for Danny "Pizza and Longboards in my place?" He stepped out of the truck and approached the entrance. When he closed the door behind him, his cell buzzed with Danny's response "Sounds like a great plan to me, I'll get the pizza without pineapple, you'll get the beer, I'll see you in 30"._


	3. Stay safe

Chapter 3: Stay safe.

Danny parks the Camaro besides Steve's truck, takes a pizza box from the seat next and gets out of the car. Takes a breath for a few moments, feeling the evening breeze, and walks slowly towards the front door. As always, gets in without knocking the door and shouts, "Honey, I'm home!" Receiving no response, sees the lanai doors open and thinks Steve's on the beach. Opens the fridge door, takes two beers, pizza box and goes to meet his friend, willing to finally reveal the mystery on Steve's strange behavior.

"Hey..." said placing the pizza on the table and giving Steve a bottle.

"Hey" replies Steve while staring at the sunset.

Danny droops himself into the chair, loudly sighing "uff! Another day in paradise, right?"

Steve finally, turn his head to look at him. Danny looks his dejected expression and said "something is wrong".

"No it's just I'm... tired, I guess."

Collide bottles, trying to find something to say. Steve finally ask "All good with the case? The suspect confessed?"

"Yeah. He sang like a bird and gave us all: names, dates, bank account numbers. All. Duke already booked him and we finished the paperwork about an hour ago. You know, piece of cake! The kids went home and Lou asked me to remember you Samantha's prom next Saturday"

"Shit!" recalls Steve "I forgot it"

"What? Do you have another commitment?"

"Indeed yes. That is why I wanted to talk to you. But first let's eat, I'm starving!"

Each one takes a slice and sit down to watch the sunset while they eat. A few minutes later, Danny cannot contain himself and asks, "Seriously, Steve, what happens?"

"Danno... I..." Steve hesitates. He knows Danny will be furious because Steve will tell him that he has to go, but he cannot tell him the reasons why or where he will go.

"Steve, what can be so bad that you cannot just say it?"

"Ok. This morning I received a call informing me that I'm being called from the reserves and I have to join full active service." He waits Danny yell and be angry, but he simply sighs. Leaves the bottle on the table and stands up, walks a few steps to the water, trying to clarify his thoughts and rule out questions that accumulate in his brain. "When are you going?" He asked finally.

"Tomorrow afternoon", Steve's voice is low "I have to meet the Governor at 0900. You'll be in charge of Five-0 during my absence, okay?"

"Do you know where are you going? Or how long?" asks Danny sadly.

"Yes, and No, but..."

"I know, I know. It is _classified_ " he says ironically.

"Danno, you know I'd like to tell you. But I can't," says Steve, finishes his beer and leaves the bottle on the table, while stands up from his chair slowly. Walks towards Danny and stops besides him, passing an arm over his friend's shoulders. They remain so for a while, until Steve finally says "Danno, there's something I want to ask you".

Danny stares at him and tilts his head. They walk towards the house and enter. While Danny closes the doors, Steve goes to the desk, takes an envelope and gives it to Danny, who hesitates for a while, before taking it.

"Danno, if something happens to me..." Steve begins.

"No...no, no. I don't want to listen", Danny disrupts, shaking his head.

"Danno, please. I need this and don't have much time." Danny looks at Steve and says nothing, just waiting for his friend to continue.

"If something happens to me, I need you to take care of Mary and Joan. My lawyer's phone number is in there, also there is something in there for you", he ends.

Danny puts the envelope in the back pocket of his pants and says, "just make you stay safe, okay?"

"I'll do everything I can Danno, I promise".

Steve finally smiles and walks into the kitchen for another beer from the fridge "Do you want another one?" Danny nods. They walk towards the couch, Steve takes the remote and turned on the television "so, at what time start the Jets' defeat?" he questions.

"You wish!" says Danny "Your Redskins are not strong enough to do that".

They sit on the couch to watch the game. When it ends, Danny gets up to stretch his muscles and says with a tired voice, "I must go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll see you at the office before my meeting with the Governor"

"Okay" Danny taps Steve's back and leaves to go home.

It is 0500. Steve shakes in his bed without being able to sleep. He gives up and gets up for his morning swim. Wearing a swimsuit, he takes a towel from the closet, and goes downstairs heading to the beach. An hour later, comes back and feels revitalized, enters the kitchen and prepares coffee. After drinking a cup, with herb butter, of course, he goes upstairs to take a shower and prepares himself for the day.

On his bed, already his bag is all set, his work uniform is hung on a hanger besides his boots. He watches all that items and sighs deeply.

At 0700, he activates the alarm and leaves, heading to his office at the HQ. Still has time before his meeting with the Governor, but there are some things to do. Stops at the bakery and buys malasadas and coco puffs for the whole team. Half an hour later, he goes through the doors of the HQ.

The other team members have not arrived yet. He walks towards his office and begins to pick some things from his desk, including a new satellite phone, impossible to track. After twenty minutes, he listens the doors of the headquarters and Lou appears, whistling a silly song. He surprises himself to see Steve and walks into his boss office.

"Hey! Someone fell off the bed today, isn't it?" greets cheerfully, but his expression suddenly changed to see the serious Steve's face, who answers "Hi!"

"Steve. Is all ok?" question Lou, intrigued.

'Yes. It's just that I'll be out for a few days and I want to say good bye properly" Steve changes his expression and smile slightly. Leaves the office and goes to the kitchen to make coffee and wait for the others. "Danny will be in charge while I'm out" says Steve casually "Please support him in everything you can and Lou..."

"Tell me buddy"

"Danny will feel alone, be sure to be here for him, okay?" asks Steve to the huge captain.

Lou simply approaches and hug Steve, strongly slapping him on the back, "don't worry, I'm here. You just stay safe"

"I'll do it. Thanks buddy" says Steve finally.

At that time the ring of the elevator, and laughter coming from the hallway are heard. Seconds after Tani and Junior appear through the door, joking among them. They see the other two in the kitchen and approach them. Tani notes bakery bag and yells licking her lips "mmm Malasadas! She served coffee and they continue chatting for a while.

Ten minutes later, a haggard Danny shows through the door. "... Morning" says with a hoarse voice.

"Rough night?" Junior asks smiling. Danny only growls and moves to pour a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, they all head to their offices to start the day.

At 0930, Steve returns to his office after his meeting with the Governor, walks into Danny's office, and says "all ready. You're in charge". Danny lifts the face and looks at Steve with sadness. Steve bows his head and goes to his office. The rest of the morning goes smoothly.

After lunch, Steve goes to his office, picks up his briefcase and leaves, to meet the team near the smart table, where Jerry, Tani, Junior and Lou are looking at some pictures. Steve hugs slightly to everyone, telling them that he will be out for a few days. Then he goes to Danny's office "Danno. I'll go home to pick my stuff. Would you give me a lift to the base?" he asked.

"Sure" Danny says, closing his laptop and walks out with Steve. Twenty-five minutes later, Steve parks his truck into the driveway and Danny parks the Camaro next. Both walk towards the house in silence.

A while later, they are sitting on chairs on the beach, with two cold beers, when Danny phone rings. "Heeey Monkey!" he says. Steve put his beer on the table, smiles and makes a sign to Danny to let him speak with Grace.

"Is the party tonight? Your mother gave her permission? Ok, I'll see you at home at 9:00 pm to take you to the party, is that ok? Uncle Steve wants to say hello"

"Hi Gracie" Steve greets Grace "only wanted to say good bye, because I'll be out a few days" Steve feels that tears thronged in his eyes while he talks to her and struggles to contain them. That girl he knows since childhood, has become a beautiful young woman and he adores her. "Take care of Charlie and give him a hug for me, okay? Bye Gracie. I love you".

They spend a while drinking in silence. Later Steve looks at his watch, without saying anything he gets up and goes to his room to change clothes. Danny walks towards the water trying to calm down. An intense fear and a wave of nausea invade his stomach. A few minutes later, Steve comes wearing his work khaki uniform and loading their duffel bag. "I want you to keep this, Danno" said handing him a small metal safe. "If something happens, please give it to Mary, this box belonged to my mother and, as she told me, the answers to many of her questions are within". They remains silent a few minutes and Steve finally says "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Yes, of course" says Danny, taking Steve's bag out of the house.

An hour later, Danny stops the Camaro opposite the Naval Base access control, shut off the engine and sighs. "All the way you were very quiet Danno, I need you to tell me you're going to be ok".

"I'll be fine, Neanderthal, you only stay safe", Danny replies trying to hold back the tears threatening to show up.

"I'll try, Danno, I promise. I'll miss you and I'll think of you all the time", Steve answers with a smile of complicity.

"Yeah, sure. The last time you said that, I had to call the cavalry and go to get you from the other side of the world" Danny smiles sadly, gets out of the car and walks around to reach the other side, meets Steve and wraps him in a hug. A few seconds later, Steve is heading toward the checkpoint, saying Danny goodbye.


	4. Ready to lead, ready to follo

Chapter 4: Ready to lead, ready to follow

 _"We expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations."_

United States Navy Seal Code

During the long nine and a half hours of flight, Steve wondered repeatedly if he had said good-bye to everyone. Thinks of Lynn. He has not spoken with her in more than two months. That relationship had ended because it was not going anywhere. They had always been casual, went to dinner and she stayed overnight from time to time, friends with benefits, without compromises. However, a few weeks ago she told him she wanted more. Steve feels that she deserves more, a permanent commitment, perhaps marriage and a family. However, he simply cannot give her anything more, so he let her go.

He tries to sleep, but the uncomfortable seat of military aircraft doesn't help, so he continues thinking, until he feels that his head is a huge whirlpool. Finally, the captain voice by speaker informs him that they are about to land. Steve exhales a sigh of relief and prepares himself.

On getting out of the aircraft, a young marine approaches, greeting him with formality. "Commander McGarrett, Sir", Steve tilts his head slightly. "I have orders to take you to the office of the Chief of Naval Operations of the Navy, sir. Follow me please". They get into a black vehicle, without badges. Twenty minutes later, at 1300, the car stops opposite the naval complex in Washington DC. They register at the checkpoint of access and walk to the office of the Chief of Naval Operations.

The marine takes him to a simple boardroom and ask him to take a seat. While he waits, Steve adjusts his clock to the local time. A few minutes later, the door opens again and Admiral Green, Chief of Operations of the Navy, enters into the room. "Commander, welcome" says with deep voice, Steve stands up and takes a firm stance "Sir..." The Admiral points out the chair and asks him to take a seat

"As you imagine, it's an extremely delicate situation. President Huxley has requested you specifically for this mission", he pauses, while he gives Steve a black folder and starts his explanation. "Four days ago, during the President's visit to Israel, an unidentified group stormed the Hotel where he was staying with his family and kidnapped the President's daughter, Miranda. She had dinner with her parents the night before, and retired early to her room because of a headache. The next morning, when her assistant went to wake her up, found her empty room and there were no traces of her".

Steve is shocked and confused, "Miranda?" says in a low voice. He met her briefly when she was about eight or nine years old. A beautiful girl with brown and curly hair, cheeks dotted with freckles and green eyes. Cheerful and mischievous. "She is now about twenty years old", he says to himself.

"Excuse me Sir, but how did they evade both intelligence services of US and Israel? Steve questions after a few seconds.

"That is still a mystery," said the Admiral, "security camera images did not show any activity during the night, so systems were hacked to remove the real images. Guard security personnel didn't notice anything strange. There wasn't a single shot. Miranda simply vanished". The Admiral made a short pause and then continues. "Some of the hotel staff, reminded of a group of four or five tourists who met at the gates of the hotel previous evening, to get some photos. However, the members of the Secret Service quickly evicted them. We have reviewed the images from the cameras at that time, and they were also replaced" ends the Admiral.

Steve cannot contain himself and asked, "Sir, it may seems a silly question, but how can we know that it is a kidnapping?"

"Two hours after the assistant discovers that Miranda wasn't there, a text message arrived to the President's private cell phone. They sent two photographs in which we can see Miranda". Admiral points the folder, as telling him to open it. When Steve does so, he looks at both pictures printed in color. A girl's curly hair, apparently unscathed, with a bandage on the eyes, hands tied behind the back, and sitting in the corner of a room with white walls and red-tiled floor. A text comes with the images "Now you'll know what is losing someone you love".

"Immediately, Secret Service agents were put in motion, to try to locate her, without they have had success until now", the Admiral goes on to explain. "One of them appeared in the parking lot with cut throat." Steve looks with sadness the third picture in the folder, which shows the agent, with a gash in his throat in the middle of a blood puddle. "The news has not given to the media. For the whole world, Miranda returned yesterday with her family".

"Would you mean that the President returned to the United States yesterday?" asked Steve without hiding his surprise.

"Indeed, Commander. The presence of the President at the meeting of the General Council of the UN, this morning, was unavoidable and vital to national security".

Two minor knocks on the door interrupted the Admiral, who wakes up from his chair to open and immediately move to the left to let enter a group of six sailors who carry the unmistakable SEAL Trident, and who, like Steve, dress up their work khaki uniform. Steve immediately recognized two of them; they had served together in some missions in Iraq and Afghanistan, just before Steve transferred to the reserves. Sam "Crackerjack" Jackson, an expert in explosives and Jim "Lynx" Brenner, a clever SEAL, elusive and stealthy like the demon.

He slowly gets up and approaches them while the Admiral says, "Commander, this is the team that will work with you in the mission. I understand that you already know some of them". Steve first approaches the tall and blonde Lieutenant, who has a visible scar that crosses his right cheek. The guy wrapped him in a hug saying "Smooth dog!" A very long time..." Steve returns him the hug "Crackerjack, you haven't change". Then turns towards the small and slim official. Almost shaved hair, green eyes and a mischievous smile, "Hey Lynx! What about you?" greets him with a hug, "Not better than you Doggie, you look great!", the guy answers.

The Admiral waits for the greetings to finish, while introduces the rest of the team "These are lieutenants Gordon, Anders and Evans, and Lieutenant Commander Aaron Lehrer, your second in command". Steve shakes the hand of the four men who look him almost with reverence. "It is a great honour Commander" says Lehrer, "You are a legend among the SEALs", Steve responds with a shy nod.

While they talk briefly, the door opens again and two men dressed in dark blue suit and tie enter the room. Admiral Green says "Attention!", recognizing them, the seven SEALs immediately stands firmly. "Mr. President!", says Admiral Green "didn't know you could join us today".


	5. I will not fail

Chapter 5: I will not fail.

 _"Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed."_

United States Navy Seal Code

Thomas Emmet Huxley, President of the United States of America for last nine months, gets into the room, accompanied by the Chief of the General Staff. Steve looks at him briefly, "he has not changed anything," he thinks. He formally greets the man who is two inches higher than him, wide back, and long and strong arms. Now he is about 55 years old.

His mind travels fourteen years ago. They had served together in a couple of missions in the Middle East, during Steve´s first deployment as a SEAL. An open and decided man who taught him much about tracking and combat techniques. They had shared moments of triumph and loss. Steve recalls that year, during a two-week hiatus, Tom invited him to an improvised Thanksgiving dinner and introduced him to his family. An attractive wife and two beautiful daughters, the eldest, Miranda and a naughty girl who then would were about six years old, Julie.

The man standing in front of him looks almost the same that fourteen years ago, hair dotted with gray tufts, tired eyes and contracted face by the concern, which is understandable, under the circumstances.

While the newcomers speak with the Admiral, Steve recalls the moment he knew that his former CO won the presidential election by a wide margin. Since Tom left the Navy, ten years ago, he began his political career. He ran for Congress, following the family tradition. A rapid rise led him to become Senator for the State of New York, and then finally he got in campaign for the Presidency. Over the years, they had maintained contact by email, and they had met once in Washington, a few months before Steve had been transferred to the reserves and started Five-0.

Suddenly he realizes that Admiral Green and the President as are staring at him, as if they had asked something. "I'm sorry, was distracted" says as apology. "I was asking how are you, Commander? I've known of your countless successes with Hawaii Five-0 task force. You are a model for many of law enforcement in all the country," said Huxley.

"We just do our work, Mr. President," says Steve in response.

"Gentlemen" said the President, slightly raising the voice "could you give us a few minutes, please?" Without saying a word, the six SEALs and Admiral Green head to the door to leave. The President, seeing that the Chief of Staff remains in his place, asks him "you too Robert, please, just a few minutes". The man hesitates, but gets out of the door obeying the President's request and visibly upset.

When the door is closed, Huxley approaches to Steve and wrapped him in a hug "Smooth Dog! Really glad to see you, I'd just want it were in better circumstances". Steve returns the hug, "Tom. I'm sorry what has happened and I promise that I will do everything in my hand to bring Miranda back" to which Tom replies "I know you'll do it".

A minute later, both men separate and sit one facing each other. Tom supports elbows in his legs and place hands behind his head, briefly massaging his neck. "It's just that... I don't get it. Why Miranda? She is doing a great job, you know? She founded a charity for children orphaned by the wars in the Middle East . You know, health care, education and food. She is really doing well and now... this! ", says desperately.

"Tom..." Steve speaks cautiously, "can you think of any motif, in addition to the obvious political reasons, by which someone wanted to harm Miranda... or you? Have you received some kind of threat before?"

Huxley opens his eyes surprised "I don't know... I had not thought so. I thought that they were attacking the Presidency or the United States, not me, and certainly not my family, if you understand what I mean. Why? What are you thinking?"

Steve hesitates, but finally decides that it is better to tell Tom what he really thinks. He is talking to a friend, someone he trusts, and who obviously trusts him.

"It's just that I cannot remove this feeling" Steve explains. "The text with the photos, says that now you know how is the feeling to loose someone you love. That sounds too personal for me. Perhaps I'm going too far, but I don't think this is about any armed group, terrorists, or someone moved by political reasons. I think this is something personal". Steve explains his concern. "So, those are the hypothesis that FBI agents are following, and I ask you that all these doubts are among us, until I have verified this." I don't want to distract the current research, especially with speculations".

"I understand," Tom sits down. Tears accumulate behind his eyes. Steve decides to look elsewhere, to give him some time to recover. After a moment, Tom says in a low voice "Steve... I really appreciate that you're here. It's not only that you are... without a doubt, the best man for the job. I also know you and really trust you. I know your loyalty and your commitment and, oh my God! You're the toughest man I know. If someone can bring my daughter safe, that's you".

Steve looks at him, tilted his head gently and responds "I will not fail" Tom smiles slightly and says "Hooyah!" Both men stand up, and Steve opens the door of the room, calling the other men, who get into the room.

"Gentlemen" said the Admiral, "we're going to let you to study the intel we have so far." Everything is in the folder, Commander. Your flight to Ben Gurion is scheduled at 20:00. There will be a car waiting for you, which will take you to the temporary base, in which you'll decide the actions you will take". He gives Steve a Briefcase saying "there is a sat phone in there, that have all contact numbers you need, IDs for all your team and other things. All equipment will be provided upon arrival at Tel Aviv".

"Yes, sir" Steve answers, while shakes the man's hand. "We agree then. Gentlemen..." the Admiral says goodbye, and gives way to the President and his companion. The President, turns his head to look at the seven men who will bring his girl home, pausing to give an eloquent look at Steve directly in the eyes, expressing his deep gratitude for a few seconds. Finally returns to look at the others and says "gentlemen... thank you for your service", "Mr. President..." the SEALs greet, and the three men go out of the room.

A moment later, the SEALs take seat around the table and Steve says "Let's see..."

He explains them all they know so far, and the hypotheses that are around the kidnapping. They speak of a new armed group that has expressed his violent disagreement with an open and tolerant policy of the new President. They consider several possibilities with the already known dissident groups, inside and outside of Israel, and studied them for about two hours.

Suddenly, Lynx shakes his head, before the eyes of his teammates. "What?" Steve asks "you're thinking something, right?"

"It's just that I think that we should consider some other possibilities" Steve stares at Lynx with a look of complicity. Lynx is a shrewd man, with a sharp thinking and excellent instincts, Steve asks him to continue. "Don't you think that the message is very personal? _'Someone you love?'_ They are not talking about love to Country or something like that. This is about love for the family. "I don't know... maybe I'm seeing ghosts".

"Certainly we'll consider another options and we'll investigate them, for sure" replies Steve smiling briefly.

A hit at the door attracts their attention. Steve rises to open and find a young sailor who tells him "Commander McGarrett, Sir. The Admiral asked you to come to the dining room". Steve says simply "thank you", while his stomach reminds him that he has not eaten anything today.

It looks at the other SEALs and everyone follows the sailor. After what seems an endless labyrinth of corridors, with closed doors on both sides, they finally reach the dining room.

Admiral Green expects them, accompanied by a Lieutenant, a 35-year-old woman, with blond hair tied up strongly in the nape of the neck. "Commander," says Green, introducing her "this is Lieutenant Jenny Michaels, Naval Intelligence. She will provide you with all the Intel you will need throughout the mission. Her phone number is in the speed-dial number one in the satellite phone".

While taking seat, Steve greets the attractive woman "Lieutenant, nice to meet you". She simply responds "Commander, I'm at your service". They all eat in silence.

Thirty minutes later, Green says to Steve. "Commander, come with me to show you the intelligence room." The eight men get out of the dining room, preceded by Lieutenant Michaels. Two minutes later they come into a dark room, occupied mostly by a long table, with three computers operated by three young guys. Three large screens are attached to the back wall. On the right side there are a number of devices with blinking lights, that Steve cannot identify.

"Well, gentlemen" Jenny begins "this is the group known as _Horizon End_ , created a few months ago. Their leader is this man", She shows them a picture on the screen" Amir Hassan Al Yaffar. Graduated in 2008 from the University of Political Sciences, Paris. Egyptian by birth, has spent most of his life in Jerusalem. Known for his extreme ideas about religion and politics, said violently at different sites in the dark web, his dissatisfaction with the policy of tolerance of President Huxley"

Within two next hours, Lieutenant Michaels gives them all the intel that is known so far from that group and other three dissident organizations, which are suspected to be behind the kidnapping of Miranda Huxley.

Finally, Jenny ends "no group has attributed the kidnapping, they have not communication with any news agency on any part of the world. We have had no contact with the kidnappers since messages sent to the President. Of course, the messages come from a satellite phone. All our efforts to trace it were useless".

Steve thanked Jenny saying "thank you, Lieutenant. We'll start with this. We'll call you upon our arrival at Tel Aviv". After this, the team leaves the room, going back to the boardroom.

"It makes no sense," says Steve after closing the door behind him. "If it's a dissident group or terrorism, why not have they spread the news to the media? If they are trying to make a point or set conditions, that would be the most effective way to do it, don't you think? "The rest of the group is thoughtful.

Suddenly, he misses his own team. He misses discuss freely with them at their meetings around the smart table. He sighs resigned. At that moment, as if someone had read his mind, his cell phone vibrates with a message from Danny. Look at the screen and smiles. "Hey buddy!" I know you can't tell me anything, but RU okay?" Steve type his answer "Everything is okay Danno". Danny message comes immediately after "Okay. All miss you. Stay safe ok?"

"I miss you all, buddy. Actually I do".

He puts his phone into his pants back pocket and check his watch. 19:15. At what point did the time go? "It is better to prepare ourselves", he says getting up from his chair.

At 20:00, the team is in the aircraft, which takes off on time heading to Israel. They all are quiet, thinking. Steve thinks of how complicated is this mission. After discussing for four hours with the team and with Jenny, actually they know nothing, they are guessing. All this without the feeling that it is a personal matter, perhaps a revenge. A concern he can't simply shake off. He says himself "We won't fail. We cannot fail".

 **AN:**

 **I'm so excited for this story!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has read, commented and marked my story. I'm also very grateful with my wonderful beta. Sasha.0986033, you are incredibly talented! and my dear Hugo for your incredible advice. I love you.**

 **Please review**


	6. Beyond reproach

Chapter 6: Beyond reproach

 _"_ _My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves"._

United States Navy Seal Code

Rescue mission. Day 1

Tel Aviv

Anyone would think that eleven endless hours of flight, coupled with the ten hours the previous day, would defeat him. Not so, Steve remains alert, trying to develop an action plan that allows them to rescue Miranda as soon as possible. He knows that, as in most of his cases, know the kidnappers reasons equals to half of the mission success.

They are about to land at Ben Gurion Airport in Tel Aviv. The remaining members of the team begin to stretch, when the captain announced the landing into the next ten minutes.

The seven men, in civilian clothes to avoid attention, descend from the plane and head to the building. Crossing gates, a young american guy with no more than 25 years of age, approaches him and greets "Commander McGarrett. I am Ronald McCallister, your contact in Tel Aviv". Shows him an FBI identification. "I have orders to escort you to our safe house. Please follow me", says pointing to the exit. They walk slowly towards a black SUV that awaits them. Suspicious Steve instincts warn him immediately.

At that time, sat phone rings. By identifying a number from the United States, answers immediately "McGarrett..."

"Commander, this is Admiral Green. I understand that you have landed and met your contact. Agent McCallister is trustworthy, we have met each other in several cases involving both the Navy and the FBI and I can give you my personal guarantee. He will take you to the safe house so you can set yourself. I hope a report soon Commander"

"Yes, Sir... " replies Steve, wondering suddenly how much they are controlled by the guys in Washington.

"We'll be in touch" he says as a farewell and ends the call. They get into the SUV in the middle of an eloquent silence that the agent McCallister tries to break down, while goes up to the passenger seat "are you hungry? Now we're going to a safe house in the port of Asdod. It is located on the coast about forty minutes from here. They will serve us lunch as soon as we get there".

Steve just says "Thank you, agent McCallister" to which the guy replies "you can call me Ron".

The SUV starts to ride pointing to the road and the SEALs relax in their seats. McCallister begins to perform his role as tourist guide. "Asdod is the largest port in Israel and a major industrial center and business. It is a very old town, the oldest part dates back to the 17th century before Christ". For a while he continues giving data about the city, but he realizes that the members of the team pay little attention to his words, so he decide finally keep quiet. Thirty-eight minutes later, they arrived to a house on the limits of Asdod. The house has a small but nice garden in the front, it is painted in a pristine white and has two windows covered with green curtains. They head to the entrance and get in, preceded by agent McCallister. The delicious smell that comes from the kitchen, reminds them of they haven't eaten yet, so, after clean themselves, they take a sit around the table. A middle-aged woman greets the men sitting and placed in a pot in de middle of the table, it contains with a stew consisting of eggs cooked in a spicy tomato sauce, and a dish with various pieces of Pita bread. "It's called Shakshuka", explains McCallister. "It's a dish from Tunisia, but it is one of the Israel people's favorites."

Steve thanks for the meal and they all begin to eat with appetite, while McCallister informs them that weapons, tactical and computer equipment has arrived a couple of hours before and are waiting for them in a room that is destined to be the situation room.

When they finish their food, begin the equipment's installation and verification. Twenty minutes later satellite phone rings again. "McGarrett..." Steve answers "Commander, it's Jenny Michaels. We have new information. Ten minutes ago, another message had sent to the President's private cell phone. I am forwarding you the message at this time". Lieutenant Anders quickly types on the computer, and the message appears. "Thank you Lieutenant" says Steve and ends the call.

A new set of pictures. This time there are a couple of images in which they can see Miranda at the age of 12 wearing her high school uniform. Three images of a small 3 or 4 year-old child playing, and image of Miranda, she is looking into the camera with tears in her eyes sitting in the room with red-tiled floors and holding a newspaper in her hands. The text message says, "Karma is a bitch, don't you think?"

Anders and Lehrer stare at Steve, who has been thoughtful suddenly. These images reinforce the intuition that the kidnapping is related to a personal vendetta. The kid's pictures lifted a couple of alarms in his mind. He has the feeling of having seen him before, but wonders, where and when?

"Anders" asks Steve "get a zoom to the newspaper. Look at the date" The SEAL types to get a zoom on the date of the newspaper until it occupies the entire screen. March 18th. "It is two days ago" says Anders "the newspaper is _Israel Hayom_ , sir". The remaining members of the team begin to comment about the new message. Steve speaks again "Anders, please run facial recognition software of child images to see what you can find out" Again, the SEAL manipulates his computer keyboard and finally says, "There's no matches".

"The child is about three years old in the pictures, right?" Asked Steve. Lehrer nods "more or less". Steve continues this line of thoughts "and Miranda in the first images is about twelve years old, correct? Can you run the aging program until the kid looks that age and rerun the facial recognition program?"

Again, Anders manipulates the computer and finally says "we got it! Samael Yahdad. Israeli, died in 2005 at age 12 on the limits of Jerusalem, with other four children who were collateral victims in a cross-fire".

Steve stays frozen. Now remember! That was a mission with his old SEAL team. They had to neutralize an extremist group, which had attacked several civilian targets in the United States and Europe. Things quickly got difficult and ended up in a shootout. The SEAL team was hiding behind some containers and the extremist group shot from the windows of a building in ruins 200 meters forward. Suddenly, a group of four or five boys crossed running the space between them. The SEAL attempted to dissuade them and remove them from the road, but in the middle of the shooting, the kids fell. The commanders of that operation were Thomas Huxley and Steve himself. "Do you have any information about the kid's family?" asks, without explaining the reason.

A few moments later, Anders said. "His father was Itzhak Yahdad, dealer of Jerusalem. After the boy's death, he moved to Madrid, graduated in Advanced Electronics and has lived there ever since. Yahdad's wife, Golda, died shortly after the Samael's death. Victim of breast cancer. There is no more family, uncles, grandparents or brothers" ends.

Steve press the number one on sat phone and Jenny answers "Commander..."

"Lt. Michaels, I need you to send me all the information you can get about an israeli specialist in electronics named Itzhak Yahdad. I want to know all about what it does and where it is now. "Thank you, I'll wait the information" and hung up.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

A very frustrated man sits behind his desk and throws the phone on the table. "Damn it!" he shouts. Realizing that he is alone in that office, he begins to think quickly "this McGarrett is better than I thought. We send him a light track and he solved everything so fast! It is not that we didn't want him there, but it took less time than we thought. We'll have to move fast if we don't want to lose the advantage -and the payment! 20 million are a good incentive, isn't it?

* * *

Honolulu

Danny is lying in his bed restless, has been like this all day. Fortunately, there are no new cases today. Spend the time trying to uselessly find out the Steve's whereabouts, but he didn't leave a single clue to where he was going. So at lunch time he says goodbye to Lou and the kids. He doesn't return in the afternoon. Instead, he goes to his spot, sit down and stares at the ocean. One of his favorite places of this pineapple-infested island. He smiles to imagine Steve's face when he says that. Later, he receives a phone call from Melissa and they agree to meet for dinner.

After dinner, they go home and make love slow and softly, enjoying the other's presence. Life could not be more beautiful, right?

Now he is there, with Melissa deeply asleep besides him, feeling nervous again. He knows that he is overreacting. Steve had replied to him in his message that everything was ok. So why does he have the feeling that something terrible is about to happen?

* * *

Tel Aviv

The team receives information about Yahdad forty minutes later. Anders, Lynx and Evans are analyzing it while Steve and Lehrer make inventory of weapons and tactical equipment sent by the Navy. Crackerjack and Gordon are in their turn to surveillance, looking through the windows, leaving occasionally to surround the perimeter and returning to continue their watch. McCallister has left them one hour ago, to go to his base.

Evans suddenly says "Hey, you have to see this". Steve and Lehrer leave the weapons on the table and go to the room, where they have already installed the complete electronic equipment, so they have a small screen that have been placed on a small 3-foot-tall cabinet. All focus their gaze on the monitor. "Apparently Yahdad visited the United States four times in the past 9 months. He was in DC and Philadelphia, apparently making tourism and an academic tour. Here are images of him getting into the library of Congress in Independence Avenue. He also visited the University of Pensilvanya. There's no image of who he met in there, but it is certain that he visited the library," continues, while reviewing the reports. "It seems to have a two month hiatus before the last visit".

"Check the surveillance cameras in both airports during that period, to see if he entered with a false id" Steve asked. "One moment..." says Lynx "cameras show him arriving to Lancaster in two occasions. He traveled using the name of Jason Papst".

Steve asks, "What do we know about Jason Papst?" Anders continues typing and says, "Papst registered himself as a visitor at Penn on December 18th and January 23rd. He met with two professors from the Faculty of Computer Science. Professors Preston and Phillips".

Lynx says, "Jenny just sent new information. Yahdad arrived at Ben Gurion on March 14th, the day before Miranda's kidnapping. The information says that his wife's family has a house in Haifa, a port city located in the North of the Country, about 94 miles of our position. She sent us the address"

"Ask Michaels the satellite and the thermal images in the house" says Steve. He listens Lynx talking with Jenny and three minutes later, they have the images on the screen. "We have the house location," says Evans. "In the front there is a dark SUV parked, we verify plates and they belong to Yahdad. "Thermals indicate three people inside. One of them is sitting in the living room and two are moving around the house."

"It's too easy," Steve thinks. Something is wrong. However, he says nothing, when he hears Lehrer saying, "I say that we must visit them" Steve looks questioningly at others and they all agree, so they begin to prepare themselves. Steve asks Lynx "notify Michaels that we are going to the house, we leave in 20".

They put on their Kevlar vests and check their weapons. Steve makes sure that the satellite phone has enough battery charge and puts it on his vest. At the last moment, feeling that concern doesn't abandon him, seeks in its duffle bag his own satellite phone, turns it on and check the battery and signal levels and put it in the pocket of his pants.

Twenty minutes later, when McCallister arrives, driving the SUV, they activate the GPS and go towards Haifa.

After about an hour, now it's getting dark. They approached the small town of Ma'anit. On the right side of the road, there is a large wooded area, which now looks black, the weather is pleasant, but Steve is still nervous. A few minutes later, a strong explosion fills the night and the car flies through the air.

* * *

Washington.

The man sits straight in his chair when he feels his phone vibrate. "It's done, Sir," says a female voice on the other side of the line"

"Are there survivors?" asks immediately. "The bomb exploded at the time that was scheduled. It is impossible that someone survived, sir. The vehicle exploded when it crossed by Ma'anit, the images show that it was completely crushed" the voice responds.

"Excellent, call Admiral Green so he can tell the President that his rescuers have died..." says ironically. "Be sure to sound appalled" and hangs up. Slowly she sighs and relaxes in the back of his chair.

A few minutes later, the desk phone sounds in the oval office. Huxley answers and the sad voice of Admiral Green says "Sir, it's Admiral Green". "Tell me Admiral..." replied tiredly. "I'm afraid there are bad news Mr. President. Lieutenant Michaels just called me to inform me that the SUV where Commander McGarrett and his team were travelling, exploded on Yitzhak Rabin Road, about half an hour ago, on the outsides of Ma'anit. I'm sorry sir".

Huxley jumped in his seat. "What? What the hell happened?".

Green answers, "We don't know for sure. The team was following a solid track. Apparently, Lieutenant Michaels helped them to locate a suspect in Miranda's kidnapping. The car exploded and there are no survivors. I'm... sorry Mr. President. I'll be in touch" repeat Green and ends the call.

Huxley is in shock "How the hell the things went so far?" he thinks while covering his eyes with his hands and sobs. "Sorry... sorry so much Steve! I sent you there... and now he and his team are dead... It's my fault! ... And Miranda! Oh God!" He is now crying with torn throat and tight fists. Takes him a few minutes to calm down. Lift the phone and tells his Secretary "Call task force Five-0 in Hawaii, please" While he waits the call, thinks about how to tell Steve's friends and colleagues that their leader is dead. "Mr. President? Says the voice of the Secretary, "your call is ready".

* * *

Honolulu

It's 06:00 am. Danny, after an unsuccessful attempt to sleep longer, gets up, kisses Melissa and walks to the shower. At 07:00 slowly walks through the HQ doors, goes to his office, while looks at Steve's dark and closed office. Sits behind his desk and yawns. A minute later he stands up to prepare coffee when his desk phone rings.

"Detective Williams" answers with a tired voice. "Detective, President Huxley wants to talk to you", says a female voice on the other side of the line. Shocked Danny sits down in his chair and thinks, If it's a joke, it's a very bad one. The President? Yes. Sure!.

"Detective Williams, this is Thomas Huxley"

"Yes sir..." answers Danny when recognizes the President's voice, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry calling you like this, but I had to tell you this personally. Steve... Commander McGarrett... He was on a mission... doing me a favor" the President 's voice sounds torn, and he was crying now, "he was my friend... Oh God!"

At this point, Danny knows that something terrible has happened "he _was_ , Sir?" "Yes detective... I regret to inform you that Commander McGarrett was killed in action"


	7. All I've lost, all I'll win

Chapter 7: All I've lost, all I'll win

 _"Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold"._

United States Navy Seal Code

Honolulu

 _I regret to inform you that Commander McGarrett was killed in action._

It has been twenty minutes since the end of the call, Danny is still frozen in his chair. As he realizes what is happening, nausea waves build up in his stomach. Suddenly he takes the trashcan next to his desk and throws up. Now tears flow freely down his face. Steve... Steve is dead!

He simply cannot believe it. Steve, his brother, who said just two days ago that he was OK, that everything was fine. And now, he's dead. He has been killed in action.

For eight years, he thought that, despite the Steve's audacity, his resistance to torture and suffering, and their courage before any danger, Danny would be always there to avoid that recklessness would kill him. However, all this happened in the only place in the world where Danny could not protect him, and he had sworn to protect him. He had failed! Despair accumulates, feels a tightness in the chest and sweats profusely. Excellent! Now he also has a panic attack.

It takes four or five combat breaths, as Steve had taught him. "In... out... in... out..." Feels how the air fills his lungs and begins to calm down.

A while later, Lou arrives to the HQ and sees the light in Danny's office, he goes toward there, but stops half way when he sees Danny is seated behind his desk, deathly pale and staring at nothing. A few seconds later, he continues and opens the door asking, "What's happening?"

Danny doesn't respond for a few moments. "Danny..." Lou insists.

Finally, Danny realizes that Lou is standing there at his door and stares at him. "What a hell?" Danny thinks, "How can I tell him? No, you cannot tell. When you tell, it becomes real and Steve may not be dead... This cannot be real!" tells to himself.

Lou, worried about Danny's expression, finally gets into the office, sits in the chair facing the desk and asks again "Danny. What's the matter? It is Steve?

Finally, Danny answers "He...Steve..." his voice sounds hoarse "Steve is dead".

Lou feels the blood leaves his face and suddenly he's dizzy, "What are you saying?"

"The President called me half an hour ago to tell me. It seems that Steve's mission was a sort of favor for him. Kind of personal issue" Danny says with emotion in his voice.

"Are you saying that President Huxley has called you personally to tell you?" Lou asks incredulously.

"Yes. Apparently, they were friends. I think they served together," Danny says. Suddenly he opens the eyes widely "I have to call Mary. No! no! I can't do this Lou! ". Danny begins sobbing again, lying his head on his arms that are crossed on the desktop.

Lou gets up from his chair and walks around the desk to place his hand on Danny's shoulder. They remain like that for a few minutes. "I suggest," Lou says "you must wait a little, just until we know what really happened... If we could ever know. That will give you time to relax and think about things". He returns to his place in front of the desk and sits. Silence pervades the office.

Meanwhile, Lou recalls when he met Steve. That arrogant leader of Five-0, who believed that by his cute face he could do what he would like to. He recalls with a smile, the complaint that he gave Governor Denning against Steve and the way that Steve made fun of that.

But Steve had quickly earned his respect in that first mission together, and since then, they became friends. Steve had supported him when that reporter wanted to throw mud on his career and had risked everything to protect his family. As he had said to Chin. Steve could quickly get under your skin.

Half an hour later, they have not speak again, comforting themselves in the silence. Suddenly, Jerry, Junior and Tani's voices are heard when they arrive at HQ, flocking to the kitchen table and placing a tray of sandwiches. Tani is going to prepare coffee. "I tell you kid, these are the best sandwiches of the island" says Jerry with a self-sufficient tone.

In his office, Danny looks towards his fellows up and sighs "here we go" he says to Lou and both get up and walks to the kitchen. The three guys remain silent when they see Lou and Danny getting out of his office. "Good morning" Tani greets. "Hey, there" they both say at the same time. "Did something happen?" asks Jerry becoming suddenly nervous.

Danny sighs deeply and sits down on one of the benches next to kitchen table "I have something to tell you... An hour ago, I have received a call. I'm afraid there are bad news..." he pauses, thinking of a better way to say it "uff! There isn't an easy way to tell you, so I'll just say it. Steve is dead; he has been killed in action."

Tani takes hands to her mouth, surprised and starts to cry softly. Junior takes her by the shoulders and comes closer to hold her. She begins to remember Steve with sadness. Danny had told her that Steve had that ability to appear in your life when you most need him. Therefore, that was for her. He saved her from work forever as a lifeguard at a luxury hotel, harassed by spoiled children. He had pressed and forced her to be better, to be what Danny had defined as a female McGarrett's version. He forced her to rethink about her life and her brother's. Oh God! She will miss him.

Jerry falls to his knees. "McGarrett... dead!" he thinks. The man who had taken out him of his mother's house basement, who had trusted him while the entire world thought he was crazy. The man who had heard his wildest theories and had believed in them... well, to a certain point. The friend who let him sleep in his office and at his home. Who gave him an office, a badge... and a family. Now he's dead!

Junior is in silence while he embraces Tani. He suddenly speaks, with a very soft voice "he was a legend. Since I was in BUDs, I heard about him. My CO said that Steve was the best he had worked with. Everything I wanted, since then, was to be like him. A true hero. He gave me a chance to do something with my life and when he learned that I was staying at the shelter, he opened the doors of his house and of his life." He contains the tears, breathe deeply and remains in silent again.

Lou approaches Jerry and helps him to get up, holding him firmly; Tani and Junior approach them in silence. Seconds later, Lou looks up towards Danny, calling him without words. Danny comes and the five hug and cry together, thinking about what they have lost.

Finally, Lou separates himself from the group saying "well... I think that we must try to find out what really happened. Let's go to work. We owe him".

Half an hour later, each one is in their office and Lou ends a call. Danny has asked him to inform the Governor about the situation. Now, Danny just doesn't know what to do. He knows that he should calm down before telling Mary... Chin, Kono and Grace! He doesn't know how he will do that. Grace, his monkey, who has lost her uncle Steve.

He attempts to call Chin three times, but all three times he has hung after the first ringtone. A moment later his phone rings, watches the screen... it's Chin. For a second thinks not to answer, but finally pressed the button and says "Hey, Chin!"

"Danny. How are you, brah? Is your phone wrong? I have three missed calls from you, but they have not connected. Kono is with me, you are in speaker". "Hi Danny!" greets Kono, "do you miss our surf sessions?"

"Hey guys. I'm fine. It's just that something has happened..." he tries to explain, but again the words get stuck in his throat. "What, Danny?" asked Kono, intrigued.

"Steve was called from the reserves, a couple of days ago. He was on a mission. He was killed in action," he says finally.

Danny can hear Kono's sobs across the line. "How it happened, Danny?"

"I don't know. Moreover, to be honest, I think we won't ever know it. Steve was very clear before he left, that the mission was classified," explains with a low voice.

Chin's voice is finally heard "Will there be a memorial service?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. I guess I have to speak with Mary and the Navy guys. Surely there will be an official ceremony but I still don't know anything," says Danny "When I know the whole thing, I'll call you". Without expecting an answer Danny ends, "I must go now" says as a farewell. "We'll wait for your call brother. Goodbye", says Chin, and ends the call.

He gets up and begins to walk by his office. Suddenly, he remembers what Steve told him that evening at home " _If something happens to me, I need you to take care of Mary and Joan. My lawyer's phone number is in there, also there is something in there for you"._

He walks to his desk and opens the first drawer, takes a white envelope folded in half. He opens it and pulls out the lawyer's business card and three sheets of paper. He would recognize the Steve's handwriting anywhere. Places the card in the desktop, breathe several times and sits down to read.

* * *

 _"Dear Danno:_

 _You're reading this, so things should not happened as I planned. As you know, I'm not very good with words, but there are some things that I must tell you, so here it goes._

 _When I returned to Hawaii, eight years ago, I had spent the worst week of my life. My father and Freddie were gone and I thought that my life had lost all meaning. Now, I know that fate that had taken them, gave me someone new, someone who would become my brother._

 _Danno, you have given a meaning to my life that I didn't think I would have again. You helped me to build a team that became a family. You have taught me more about myself than I had learned prior to that week._

 _You saved me in all possible ways. You were always with me and supported me. Moreover, you gave me the greatest gift. A second chance. The last two years of my life had not ever happened without you, and I'll never be able to thank you enough. I know I never told you but I was overwhelmed by your sacrifice. Jesus! How to payback something like that? And most important, you made me feel that I deserved that... that you could made that sacrifice for me._

 _There is no way that I can do something to pay you for what you have done for me, so, rather than try it, I'll ask you three favors._

 _One: Do you remember that time when I told you that it was not in your DNA to be happy? Please rebuild it to look for a place to happiness. Let your kids make you happy, without thinking about the time in which they will be gone. Let Melissa make you happy, without thinking that she will leave you someday. Don't let Rachel continue making your life miserable. Try to be happy, because I cannot think of someone who deserves it more than you._

 _Two: Please take care of Mary and Joan. The house is for Mary, help her in everything she need and make sure they don't miss anything. Aunt Deb left a trust patrimony for them. There is also the Navy insurance and pension._

 _I leave an educational insurance to help you with the college payments for Grace and Charlie. My lawyer has all the instructions and he will support you in whatever you need._

 _Three: Please take care of my Ohana. They will need you more than ever, please keep Five-0. What we do is important and I want it to endure. It is my legacy._

 _Thank you, Danno, for being my family and share your family with me._

 _Thank you brother. I love you._

 _Always._

 _Steve"._

* * *

Danny is crying again. He feels like his heart has been dropped and it's now between his shoes. As always, Steve has been concerned for the welfare of others. His sister and niece were the only family that had left, but his children... Steve has been concerned for him and his children and has made sure that they have a future. He feels overwhelmed.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrates with a message. He doesn't identify the number. The text say "Look at the Enterprise. Then get out of the Palace".

The Enterprise? He knows that it is the aircraft carrier where Steve made some of his missions as a SEAL. But what about that? Suddenly, he remembers: Steve has a scale model of the Enterprise in his office. With a feeling, he gets up from his chair and runs towards Steve's office. Turns on the lights and goes to the model. Hidden back there is a satellite phone. He takes it, and turns it on. Then he runs out of the office without notice the wondering gaze of the other members of the Five-0.

Goes down the stairs to the lobby, gets out of the Palace and stops next to the King Kamehameha statue.

Two minutes later, the satellite phone rings. Danny answers "Williams". On the other side of the line, an agitated voice. A voice that he would recognize up to at the end of the world. The voice says "Danno..."


	8. An outstanding warrior

Chapter 8: An outstanding warrior

 _"I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession, placing the welfare and security of others before my own"._

United States Navy Seal Code

Ma'anit

 _After about an hour, now it's getting dark. They approached the small town of Ma'anit. On the right side of the road, there is a large wooded area, which now looks black, the weather is pleasant, but Steve is still nervous._

They have sent three messages to Jenny without there has been response. Knowing that he must heed his instincts, Steve asks McCallister to stop the car "We will walk from here" says with a serious tone and orders, "follow this route and we'll see you in Haifa".

The seven SEALs get out of the car, loading their backpacks, but leaving their own cell phones and some non-essential packages in the vehicle. They go towards the trees to start walking. The SUV has go a few hundred yards when they heard a strong explosion and the car flies through the air. In the middle of his huge surprise, Steve thinks, "someone had to say... If not, how the hell they knew where...? They should know..."

Lehrer's first instinct is to run towards the fired SUV, but Steve stops him pressing his left biceps. "Wait... We don't know if someone is watching. We cannot put ourselves in their line of fire". Steve orders them to hide behind trees and wait, just to be sure. Three minutes later, they hear the unmistakable blades of a helicopter approaching. The chopper flies over the area, descending almost to the top of trees, for a minute or two, then it moves away at full speed.

Steve and his team remain in silence. Until Crackerjack suddenly says, "they had to set bomb by time, to make sure that we all were in the vehicle". Evans simply mumbles "poor McCallister!" Steve seats and says, "We can do nothing for him now, as soon as we can, we'll send someone to bring him back home." Then, knowing he must take control of the situation, says, "We have to move. The house in Haifa is probably part of the trap, but we have to make sure. For now, let's walk a bit and set up a camp. Then, three of us are going to take a look at the house".

After walking several hundred yards, and make sure that nobody is watching them, they find a place to set up camp. The guys begin to work, review MRE, water and medical supplies, verify weapons and set up a tent.

Meanwhile, Steve meditates on what could have happened. "I don't understand," he thinks. "The only person who knew that we were heading to Haifa was Michaels. She must have been who gave information about the plans of the team and the route that we would take. Damn it! Now we don't know who can we trust". Takes the sat phone Green gave to him, turns it off and removes the battery. He assumes that they are not traceable, but just in case.

He continues his musings, trying to think of a plan to solve the situation "The first thing we need is transportation. There are about 24 miles to Haifa and we don't have time. We could walk to the town and see if we can get any type of vehicle, to reach Haifa and check the house as soon as possible"

Once they installed the camp, Steve raises the following actions. "Evans and Gordon. You have the first surveillance shift. Lehrer and Anders, take care of the computer and verify the connections and set all digital security actions, we need to be sure. Crackerjack, Lynx and I will come closer to the town, to see if we can get a vehicle and will go to take a look at the house. Everybody left the cell phones in the SUV, right?" The men nod in silence. "Excellent, we cannot risk to be tracked"

Anders gives Steve a new GPS navigation device and type the location of the house on it. "Aaron" Steve calls Lehrer, "you're in charge. We'll be in touch ".

The three SEALs place a tiny intercom device on the right ear, load their weapons and begin to walk towards Ma'anit.

They walk relatively fast, hidden among the trees and conveniently surrounded by the darkness of a moonless night. The three SEAL have their night vision goggles, to not risk to be seen due to the light of a flashlight. Fifteen minutes later, they reach Ma'anit. They see a small shed, stealthily approach the entrance, make sure there is no one in the surrounding area and break the lock to open the sliding door.

Once inside, they found an old pickup truck . Steve approaches and try the door "It is open. Lynx, let's see if you can turn it on" Steve asks. Lynx turns the engine on and they get out in the truck heading to Haifa. Twenty-five minutes later, they located his target, hide the truck between the trees and move towards the house.

"We see the house," Steve says, pressing his right ear. Immediately hears Anders response by the earpiece, "be careful. Although they think that we have been eliminated, they won't low the guard".

Steve makes a silent sign to Crackerjack to wait on the edge of the trees. Lynx and Steve surround the house in a wide perimeter, to avoid being seen. It is a two or three room small house. The main facade has two windows. There is a couple of armed guards at the front door, but they don't seem particularly alert. They are smoking and talking in a casual tone. In the interior, the lights are on. When they walk along the left side, can see a single window. They reach the back, there is a small terrace and a closed door. Outside there are two chairs and a table, but there are no guards. On the right side, a couple of windows. Apparently, there is no one else outside the house, in addition to the two guards.

Suddenly, a woman comes out from the front door. Her face looks about 40 years old and her head is covered. She gives a steaming cup each guard and goes back to the inside.

Steve and Lynx return with Crackerjack, and Steve says, "Thermals showed three people in the house, right?" "Yes, Sir" Anders replies "but we cannot be sure there is no one else now". "Okay, let's take a look" Steve says.

They are divided to surround the house again, Steve goes on the right and Lynx on the left. "If you can look through the window to see if you find someone else" orders in a low voice "but be very careful. We will meet on the other side". They stealthily border the house, looking furtively through the windows. When they are next to the rear terrace, Lynx said, "I think there is no one else" Steve nods and says, "Miranda is not here".

Then, they return with Crackerjack and go the way back to the truck. Fifty minutes later, they are back in the camp, after having returned the truck to the shed. Sit on the ground. Gordon starts to deliver them MRE packs and for a moment, everyone eats in silence. Steve is still meditating. "I can't make decisions if I cannot trust the people in Washington," he says finally. "But, I think there is something I can do." He stands and walks a couple of yards into the trees. Takes the satellite phone from his pants pocket. Turns it on and begins typing a message.

Ten minutes later, he sighs deeply and dials a number, waiting for the answer. "Williams", the response is heard from the other side.

Steve emotionally breathes a couple of times and finally says "Danno...". Listens Danny's quick breath, who finally responds "Steve... Oh my God! I thought... I thought you were..."

"Wait a second! calm down Danno!" Suddenly the thinks "How can Danny know that so soon? The explosion was just two or three hours ago! Focuses to hear what Danny is saying "The President called and told me that you were... dead!"

"Tom called you?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yes, someone called him about you" Danny can't believe Steve is alive. "Steve what is really happening?" he questions, slightly raising the voice.

"Certainly, I don't know. It seems that there is a leak of information. We were driving to find a house. We supposed our suspect was in there. The SUV in which we were traveling exploded only a few seconds after we got out." Steve explains quickly about the helicopter and tells him they were now camping, hoping to develop a plan of action.

"Hey, hey. One minute. Where are you? Why are you calling this number?" Danny continues his tirade of questions.

"That's what I 'm trying to tell you," replies Steve to calm him down "at the moment I don't know who I can trust. I suspect that a Naval Intelligence Lieutenant from Washington is behind this. But we don't know if there are more people involved. That's why I cannot take risks. For now, we can only communicate by this phone. This line is 100% safe. Is that clear?" The voice of Steve does not lead to more aftershocks. "I need you get the team together and go to a safe place. Maybe the restaurant. Don't go to my place. We cannot know if there are cameras in there or in the headquarters. Nor do we know if the phones have been tapped. I'll spare no precautions", Steve continues his orders "all of you, go to the restaurant in 30 minutes and I'll call you again. Don't explain them nothing yet. It's better that way, if there's someone watching you. Make sure you make them believe that you guys still think I'm dead, right?"

"Okay" Danny's voice sounds calmer, "Hey..."

"Yes?"

"I am glad you're alive!"

"Me too, Danno, me too. I'll call you in 30" Steve ends the call.

His mind is already developing a plan, but he needs help and reliable intelligence to be able to accomplish the mission.

For just one minute, when Danny told him that the President had called him, a shadow of doubt about the possible Tom's involvement in the plot, had clouded his vision. "No! He would not play with his daughter's life!" Steve knows it. "They must be cheating him too. We have to find out who is behind all this." He is not so naive to think that Yahdad is acting without the support of someone in the upper echelons in Washington. That is what worries him. Who is helping Yahdad? He knows, almost for certain, Lt. Michaels is involved, but something tells him that she is not the only one.

Walks back to the camp, where the guys are sitting in silence. They haven't lit fire to not draw attention, although no fire is needed, due pleasant weather. Sits next to them saying, "We now have a secure line".

"Five-0?" Lynx questions smiling. "Yes" Steve says calmly. Lehrer and Gordon wave head and finally Aaron asks, "How do you know that you can trust them?"

"I trust them with my life," Steve says simply. "They will help us. We now have a line of communication and intelligence clean to be able to accomplish the mission. I have to call them back in 25 minutes".

Honolulu

Danny ends the call. Barely, he can contain his feelings. Steve is alive!

He quickly returns to HQ and enters Lou's office, who looks at him surprised. "Something happened, right?" Lou questions. Danny simply tells him "I'll see you at the restaurant in 20. Take Jerry, Tani and Junior with you", without further explanation, leaves the office, gets off the building and goes to the Camaro. Turns the engine on and drives out to the road, feeling nervous, but also feeling a happiness that he believed impossible an hour ago.

Eighteen minutes later, Danny opens the restaurant doors. There is a huge disaster of ladders, paint cans and tools everywhere, but the workers are not in there. Quickly he takes some chairs and benches, put them facing the bar and sits down waiting. Three minutes later Lou, Jerry and the kids appear by the door. "What's going on Danny?" Lou asks hastily. When Danny is about to answer, the sat phone rings again.

"We're all here. You are in speaker" Danny answers. On the other side of the line, they hear Steve's voice greeting them, "Hey guys! All of you are there?"

Jerry falls down in one of the chairs, while Lou asks "Steve, oh my God! Are you ok? We all are here". Tani and Junior look each other, surprised. "Yes, buddy. I'm... we are okay" Steve replies "Listen, I face a court-martial for what I'm about to reveal you, but at the moment I can only trust you. What I'm about to tell you is classified information, you must proceed with much discretion and, above all, for the moment nobody can know that I'm still alive" speaks clearly to make sure that everyone understands him, and begins his explanation. "As Danny already knows, a few days ago I received a phone call from an Admiral of the Navy, telling me that I was called from the reserves. They sent me to Washington, where I met President Huxley. His daughter, Miranda was kidnapped during their visit to Israel last week" Steve's voice sounds rushed. "I was sent to command a SEAL team and organize the rescue." Anticipating the question, which surely is forming in Danny's overloaded brain, Steve says, "The President and I served together. He was my CO in some of my early deployments as a SEAL, we trust each other, that's why he called me".

"Kidnappers had contact with you?" Danny asks

"Yes. They sent some pictures to the President's private cell phone, the same day of the kidnapping and some other yesterday, along with some messages that made us think of a personal vendetta. I'm sending them to you right now to your personal email Danny, download and delete them from the server." Steve answers.

"Then this is not an attack by a radical group or about any political reason?" Jerry asks.

"I don't think so, Jer, but the FBI is investigating those possibilities. We're focus on the vendetta issue, and figured out some things. Particularly about a guy named Itzhak Yahdad. His son was killed accidentally in a clash between a SEAL team and an extremist group, on the outskirts of Jerusalem, in 2008."

"A SEAL mission..." Danny mumbles "By chance, Thomas Huxley and you were involved in that mission?" Danny asks.

"Yes. We were the commanders of the mission" Steve replies.

"Now I see what revenge" Tani says and asks "How did happen... all what happened?"

"Yesterday we received intelligence from Washington, warning us of a house in Haifa, where the kidnappers could retain Miranda. We were on our way there, when the vehicle exploded. Luckily, we just got out from the SUV, to finish the journey on foot. I'll tell you the details when I return to Hawaii, beers are on me. For now, I need help. I cannot trust people of Naval Intelligence in Washington, the officer in charge is Lieutenant Michaels. She and my team were the only ones that knew where we were heading and why. Obviously there is a leak of information and my suspicion is that Lt. Michaels is involved."

"How can we help, Sir?" Junior questions with anxious voice. "I'm glad that you ask", Steve jokes. "Junior, I need you and Tani find out everything you can about Lieutenant Jennifer Michaels from Naval Intelligence. Search her personal story. I don't think that this is related to her military career. I want to know where she was born, her family, interests, tastes and travel. All. It is likely that you have to contact Joe White to access her file. But don't reveal him anything about the mission. Simply tell him that it's a case that Five-0 is following".

"Jerry?" Steve asks.

"Yes, Captain America" Jerry replies.

"I need you to find out everything you can about Itzhak Yahdad, alias Jason Papst. We have some information provided by Lt. Michaels, but I want to confirm that. In addition, I want access to his financial statements. I need you to identify important transfers or withdrawals. I'm not sure, but if someone in DC is helping him, there may be money involved".

"You got it!" says a confident Jerry.

"Lou?" Steve calls the captain, "I want to know if there is something about Miranda we don't know. There is something bothering me. According to Michaels, Yahdad entered twice to US, as Jason Papst, in December last year and January this year by visiting University of Pennsylvania and met two teachers. Miranda studies at Penn, I want to know if this visits are related to her, and therefore, if those teachers gave Papst information about her, so you'll may have to make a visit", Steve ends.

"All right" Lou says.

"A little thing more. We can't use Five-0 equipment or resources, until we are sure that there is not hack over them. Jerry, please check thoroughly the smart table, the desktop computers and all the laptops, to be sure there is not remote surveillance software installed. Also, I need you to review, under any maintenance pretext, to see if they are microphones or cameras hidden in the Five-0 offices. Meanwhile, the restaurant can be your meeting point".

"Okay boss" Tani says.

"Only one more question Steve", Lou says, "How would we handle the information about your 'death'?"

"At the moment, Navy won't make a statement or prepare any ceremony. Since they don't have a body, I'm officially 'Missing in action'. Leave like that, for now. If you informed the Governor, probably she will try to coordinate with the Navy for a funeral", Steve replies.

"Fine but... Mary, what I should tell to her? What I should tell Grace, Charlie, Will, Samantha and Renee? And the others, Kamekona, Nahele, Flippa... all of them?" Danny questions.

"The same. Tell the guys and Renee that you had not contacted me, and know nothing about me. If Mary calls you to ask, tell her the same thing, but only if she calls. I think that would be better not to tell the kids anything".

"Well guys, thanks for everything, I'll be in touch" Steve replies finally "Danny, I have a special work for you" Steve says, his voice implies that he must turn off the speakerphone.


	9. Leave no man behind

Chapter 9: Leave no man behind

 _"We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me"._

United States Navy Seal Code

Honolulu

" _Danny, I have a special work for you" Steve says, his voice implies that he must turn off the speakerphone_.

Danny presses the button, turns off the speaker and walks towards a corner, while the others are organizing for all tasks that Steve asked.

"Tell me, buddy" Danny says lowering his voice.

"Look Danny. I know what I'm going to ask you, perhaps is too much. Do you have the children with you this weekend?"

Danny can't believe the question. The contents of the letter are still fresh in his mind. Even though Steve is in a serious predicament, in the other side of the world, Steve is always Steve, worried about what is happening to others. "No, Rachel will take them to Jersey for two weeks, to spend the holiday" Danny sighs.

"Sorry buddy, really sorry. But I think it's the best for now. While further away they are from this, will be much better for them." Steve speaks with sympathetic tone.

"You're right, I know you're right, it is just that... when they are..." Danny suddenly stops and ask "So what do you need I do?"

"I need you to contact Tom today, but I don't want you to tell him anything on the phone. Perhaps you have to travel to DC. Call the President's Secretary ask her to let you speak with him. Use your office phone."

"What makes you think that he will talk to me?" Danny asks.

"When Tom knows that you are who is calling, he'll take the call. He knows I trust you, so also he will trust. The man only wants his daughter returns. Tell him that you have to see him in person, schedule a meeting with him, but be sure to tell him that meeting should be completely private. I hope he meet you into his private office and not in the oval office, to avoid the prying eyes." Steve knows it's important the President knows he and his team are still in the mission, before he send a new team. What he doesn't know is how much should involve Tom in his suspicions that someone in Washington is helping Yahdad. "I'll call you in a couple of hours so you tell me the time for the meeting so I can talk with you then. Make sure the phone's battery is always charged and always take it with you. Buy several pre-paid mobiles so you guys can communicate among you about this matter. For everything else, use your phones as normal to not raise suspicion, okay?"

"Okay buddy. Stay safe"

"Thanks buddy, you too".

As soon as he finishes the call, Danny looks silently at each member of the team. Lou looks him with reproach "did you know?" questions.

"Not until I left the office. I got a message saying I should be looking at the model of the Enterprise Steve has in his office and asking me to get out of the building. I've found this phone and when I got out, I received the call from Steve. He asked me to, as we cannot know if someone is watching us in headquarters, wait until you arrive here to tell you. I'm sorry" Danny apologizes sincerely.

"Don't worry, Danny", Jerry says. "The important thing is he is alive and needs us, isn't it?" He questions looking Lou with intention. The captain finally sighs saying "I guess you're right. Let's go to work", and they leaves the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, they cross the HQ glass doors. Jerry begins to work on laptops, so that everyone can do their investigation safely. After a while, he has revised all, using a new generation "anti-hacker" device, disabling the cameras and installing software, which constantly change the computer's IP address, to avoid tracking. Then he goes to the smart table and begins to install safety software.

Once everyone in sure their computers are secure, go to investigate all the stuff Steve asked.

Danny gets into his office, sits and takes the phone to identify the last call number. The call from the President. Dials it and wait someone to answer. "Diane Travers" answers the same female voice, which had called before.

"Miss Travers" Danny says, "I'm Detective Danny Williams, Hawaii Five-0 task force. You called me a couple of hours ago because the President wanted to talk with me"

"Yes, detective. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk with the President, about the funeral arrangements for Commander McGarrett" Danny says "The President would like to know them".

"One moment, let me check with the President," Miss Travers says.

Danny wait for a while, when again hears the voice "I'll put you on the line, detective".

"Detective Williams" President Huxley answers. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. President. I'm planning the memorial service in memory of Steve... Commander McGarrett, and I'd like to meet you to talk about it. I know you were friends..."

"Yes detective, I'm really interested. Unfortunately, tonight I travel to New York, because I have a meeting before the General Council of the UN, tomorrow. Could you travel to New York?"

"My family lives in New Jersey, Sir." I can get there, and see you tomorrow in your hotel, if you don't mind." Danny says relieved, looking for the next flight from Honolulu to Newark schedule on his computer. "There is a Flight departing from Honolulu to Newark, tonight at 20:00, and arrives at 11:30 New York time, sir".

"OK, my meeting at the UN is at 10:00. What do you think about we meet for lunch, at 13:00? Meet me in my suite at the Plaza. I'll ask my Secretary to write down the appointment and to notify security staff to allow you access to the hotel" Huxley replies.

"Okay", Danny says, while he clicks on the 'Buy' button and type the number of his credit card. "One more thing, sir. "There are some provisions made by Commander McGarrett for his funeral that I'd like to discuss with you in private, if possible" Danny tries the President understands that the meeting should be private.

"Of course, detective is the least I can do" the President says "See you tomorrow", says and end the call.

* * *

Ma'anit

It is dawning. Steve and Lynx have taken over from the last watch, while the rest are sleeping. He knows that they should move, because it is more difficult to go unnoticed in the daylight. Steve walks a couple of yards to the trees and pulls out the sat phone to call Danny.

"Steve..." Danny answers at second tone.

"Danno. Could you talk with Tom?" Steve asks restless.

"Yes, buddy. It came out better than planned. The President travels tonight to New York for a meeting with the General Council of the UN. We agreed to meet in his suite at the Plaza, tomorrow at 13:00. I have a flight to Newark tonight. Indeed, I'm leaving for the airport. I have a couple clothe changes in a bag in the trunk of the Camaro, so I don't have to pack." Danny says, proud.

"Great, partner" Steve knows Danny could not have a better cover than a trip to Jersey, officially to see his family.

"He agreed to see you in private?" "Yes. I told him that I had to finalize some details of your funeral service with him... Sorry, I couldn't think anything more", Danny says, apologizing for the excuse.

"Don't worry, buddy. The meeting is at 13:00, New York time, right? That means 20:00 Israel time. OK. I'll call you at 13:30 to talk with him. Make sure that you two are alone"

"Trust me" Danny asks

"Always, buddy. Great job! I'll talk to you later"

"Beware..." says as a farewell and ends the call.

When the whole team is awake, they gather outside the tent. Steve begins to explain "We are awaiting receive new information about Yahdad. I also asked for intelligence on Michaels. It is important to determine her involvement in this before doing anything else. All of you have the ID's provided by Green?" They nod.

"Well. The first thing is to find a safe place and non-trackable transport. Be sure to have on hand your service guns, but keep the rest of the armament and equipment. We don't want to draw attention. Officially, we are a group of tourists, visiting the Holy land."

"Yes, sir" Aaron says, "now, where shall we go, while we wait for information?"

"The last time I was in Israel," Steve says, after meditating for a few seconds, "I met a friend of Commander White. He is a good man who gave us invaluable help at that time. His name is Asaf and is dedicated to the cultivation of orange, lemon and banana. Lives in the town of Hadera, about nine miles from here to the coast. I think we can go there. We'll have to cross some crop fields, but in general it's an easy walk. The town has a strategic position. Is located half way between Tel Aviv and Haifa, so we could easy get to either, if necessary, we can also find a vehicle there".

* * *

Hadera

Twenty minutes later, they have picked up the camp and the equipment. Without waiting, they direct to Hadera. The road is nice, the weather this morning is cool and it's easy to walk. It takes about an hour to get to a four level apartment building, in a lonely street corner. There are some palm trees and a couple of vehicles parked on the street.

"Do you think he'll remind you?" Lynx asks.

"I hope so. We will find out" Steve answers, while he rings the bell for the apartment number 4. A few seconds later, they hear a voice speaking in Hebrew " _Shalom uv'raja_ ". He knows Asaf speaks english fluently, so answers "I'm looking for Asaf"

"Wait a moment, please" the voice says in english. A minute later, the door of the building opens and a man appears. He's medium height, with a long black beard, deep brown eyes and hair down to his shoulders. "Well, Well. So this is Funky White's Boy" says and reaches out to embrace Steve "not many american guys come to knock on my door, I have to say".

Steve smiles the man and sincerely embrace him "Asaf. How are you buddy?"

"I'm doing well. Things have not been easy lately, but I'm not complaining. But please get in" says allowing them to get in. The seven men through the door climb a group of stairs and stop at the apartment with the number 4.

"I suppose this is not a courtesy visit," Asaf says once they have entered and taken seat on a couple of small armchairs in a tiny living room. "I would be lying if I told so, but I'm really happy to see you. This is my team," Steve says, pointing to the boys. "SEALs too?" Asaf asks placing a water jug and some glasses on the small coffee table. The boys drink grateful. Steve seats and says, "Buddy, I need accommodation for a couple of days and a non-trackable vehicle"

"Of course, but you got to know that you'll owe me again, right?" Asaf says with a smile.

"I know, it won't be the first time. On your next visit to the US, I'll pay you, okay?"

"Fine!" Asaf nods. "The accommodation is simple, my brother-in-law owns apartment number 2. He is out of town for a few weeks so you can install yourselves there. There are only two rooms, but you will manage. As for the vehicle, do you have money?"

"A little" Steve replies.

"I have a friend who has a small used vehicles lot, who won't refuse some dollars. There you can get something. I hope you doesn't expect a Camaro!" everybody laugh the joke, except Steve, who just outlines a slight smile, thinking of Danny and his _Ohana_.

Asaf leads them to the apartment and leaves them to be installed. They roam the small place: the first room has a single bed, a chair and a desk with some books and a couple of framed photographs. The other room has a pair of twin beds. The bathroom is tiny, but at least they have a shower and a toilet. Faced with bathroom, small living room has a couch on the left side. A table with three chairs in the center. On the walls, there are numerous pictures hung, and a clock between the two windows, covered with curtains printed with flowers. At the bottom, on the right wall, a small kitchen with a bar, stove and a fridge. The team set the equipment in the first room.

A few minutes later, someone knocks on the door. Evans opens and Asaf appears with a tray and places it on the table "Not too much, but I guess that you have not had breakfast" says, with hospitality. Steve looks at him grateful and they all sit in the couch and chairs. In silence they eat their breakfast, consisting of a few huge loaves of sliced bread, which they sprays with olive oil from a pretty pitcher and with a dark and thick honey, and serving a hot and loaded coffee from a huge jar, drinking with delight. The seven men sigh with relief.

An hour later, Asaf, Steve, Evans and Gordon, leave the apartment heading to the used car lot. Asaf explains, "we will go in my car. The lot is just 20 minutes south of Hadera, in Maftea'kh Street in Mikhmoret."

A while later, they arrive at the lot, Asaf introduces them to the owner, and after 15 minutes, they close the deal for one old VAN. Steve asks Evans to drive it towards the apartment, while Asaf takes Steve and Gordon to buy some supplies at a local store.

While Asaf is waiting in the car, Steve and Gordon enter the store. They walk down the aisle, checking the shelves and selecting products. When they approach to make the payment, then a couple of guys get in. When they see Steve, stand frozen.

One of them pulls out his gun, the other takes a walkie talkie to the mouth and presses the button.

The storeowner pulls out a shotgun from behind the counter. Steve and Gordon also react quickly and take their guns, pointing to the guy with the walkie talkie "Put that down" Steve says slowly, "If you know who I am, you know I won't fail". The man lows arm slowly, but his partner quickly shoot Gordon, wounding him in the stomach. Steve launchs himself quickly on one side, to avoid a second shot that breaks some bottles behind him, while responding the fire, knocking down a man with a shot in the head, and the other, with one in the abdomen. Steve, hidden behind the shelf, approaches Gordon who lies unconscious on the floor. Places his fingers on the neck of the SEAL, feeling the pulse. He rises to carry him and gets out of the store. When he opens the doors, a third man is waiting for him outside. The guy shoots injuring Steve in the thigh, knocking him down. The storeowner comes out a few seconds later, firing the shotgun and knocking the third shooter down.

Steve raises looking at him grateful and gets up, brandishing his weapon and turning all sides, to verify if there are no more shooters. When he knows there is no one else, carries Gordon on his shoulders again and goes to Asaf's car, which awaits him with the engine running. They quickly leave heading to the apartment. Along the way, Steve repeatedly flips backwards, to make sure that nobody follows them.

"Damn it! that was too close! I think they have not been able to tell the others!" He constantly checks Gordon's pulse and turns him to find an exit wound on man's right side. Ten minutes later, they reach the building and Asaf puts the car in the parking lot. Both men take Gordon to the apartment.

When they enter, Lynx looks at them frightened, and the others come to help. "What happened?" Crackerjack asks. Steve explains them everything, while places Gordon on one bed. Evans is fast approaching with the case of medical supplies.

"The bullet went outside. He doesn't bleed much, so I think the gunshot did not reach any vital organ" Steve explains with breathy voice.

Suddenly, he rises and feels a profound dizziness. "It seems that you weren't so lucky", Evans says. "Let me check it".

"No," Steve says firmly. "He first".

"But, the bleeding shows it could be the femoral artery" Evans says concerned. Steve refuses again "He first", says shaking his head. A second later, everything becomes black and Steve falls unconscious.


	10. On and off the battlefield

**AN: I want to thank all those who have read and commented. I have replied to all registered users. To my dear guest readers: Thank you very much for reading, your reviews have come into my soul. I have to say, I'm really excited by how this story is coming out.**

 **Dana: I'm truly honored and I'm glad you are enjoying this. I hope you enjoy it even more.**

 **I have other stories in mind, so I'll be here for a while.**

 **Thanks again**

* * *

Chapter 10: On and off the battlefield

 _"I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions, regardless of circumstance, sets me apart from other men."_

United States Navy Seal Code

Rescue mission. Day 2

Washington DC.

The man, enraged throws his phone on the desk, while walking as a caged lion around his office. How could this happened? When did they get out of the car? Tries to calm down and come up with a new plan of action. Yahdad will be furious when he knows McGarrett and his team survived the explosion. Immediately raise the phone to call him.

Ten minutes before...

 _"Sir, this is Jenny Michaels, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have alarming news", the voice on the phone sounds fearful._

 _"What's happening?" he asks startled and thinks: It is assumed that everything is going according to the plan. At this time, McGarrett and his team are dead, half of the revenge of Yahdad has been achieved._

 _"I have received an inform about Haifa police department have found the burned vehicle" says Michaels, her voice acquires a more restless tone "They reviewed it and reported a calcined not identified body in the driver's seat"._

 _"ONE body?" the man shouts "what the hell is going on Lieutenant? You said everything was done"._

 _"I don't know Sir. The bomb was scheduled for 90 minutes, to give time agent McCallister to pick up the team and were on their way to Haifa so it detonate. The helicopter reported that the vehicle exploded in the place and at the time indicated. "We don't know when the team got out of the car, Sir"._

 _On the edge of exasperation, the man rises from his chair and asks "How could you be so stupid? Damn it! I should have known McGarrett would give us many problems! Have they checked the area to locate them?"_

 _"Not yet, Sir. I received the report ten minutes ago and wanted to inform you first" Michaels responds._

 _"I want them to form four search teams. Three elements for each team. They must look at all the villages and towns within a radius of 30 miles. Also look in the tree area for some vestige of camp, is likely they wait the daylight before moving freely. Call Peterson at Haifa, to see if they have noticed something unusual in the surroundings of the house. If find them, they should shot without asking questions, not to fail and make sure that they don't stand up again"._

 _"Yes, Sir" Michaels replies succinctly "I'll give the order to begin the search immediately". Jenny ends the call and dials the number of Frank Peterson's cell phone, the leader of the group of mercenaries that Itzhak has contracted to make justice. Two tone after someone answers "Hello...?"_

 _"Mr. Peterson, it's Jenny Michaels"_

 _"Hmmm. Tell me." Obviously, Peterson is a man of few words._

 _"I have new orders for you. McGarrett and his team have survived the explosion. You should organize four search teams to locate and kill them at once. Orders are to look at all the villages and towns located within a radius of 30 miles of Ma'anit" Michaels briefly explains._

 _Peterson doesn't agree at all, "this wasn't the deal, Miss Michaels." We will have to talk about money" he tells her with a voice void of emotions._

 _"Of course, Itzhak will talk with you to agree on an adjustment in your pay" Jenny says, trying to sound sure._

 _"Okay. I'll organize the men" Peterson says and hangs up._

At dawn, four teams of mercenaries begin to explore the area near the explosion, looking for these SEALs who started to become a headache.

* * *

In the air, somewhere between Honolulu and Newark.

Danny have been in the air for a few hours. Shakes in his tourist class seat, trying to sleep for a while, but it's impossible, he is too restless. His thoughts are back to Steve. The nearby they have now, after these eight years is amazing. They have gone through so many things together, both know perfectly well what the other thinks, even before he say so. Steve knows him better than anyone, because he looks beyond the image. That image of the loud and restless detective, the good cop, the loving father, the perfect son and the reliable brother . He sees beyond. He knows his fears and weaknesses, dreams and hopes. And, despite what everybody thinks, Steve does not judge him.

Last year, Danny has been concerned about Steve, mainly for his health. He's afraid. He likes to think of that image of indestructible superman, which Steve usually projects, but Danny knows that it's just a brick in the wall that he builds to protect himself. Danny has looked through the wall and what he sees scares him. Steve has felt lonely and is afraid, because for the first time in his life, he has no control over what might happen.

He cannot help but think at how close has been Steve to be killed. But finally, he is now on track to do something to help his friend. He keeps thinking for a while until finally falls asleep.

* * *

Hadera

The darkness fades. Still feeling a little dizzy and realizing he's lying on a soft and fluffy surface. He's tempted back to sleep, but a persistent pain finally wakes him up. Open his eyes and sees Evan's concerned face only a few centimeters away. "Commander, can you hear me?" Evans asks. Steve frowns and raises the right hand to rub his eyes "Damn it Evans!" You don't need to shout me!"

"Sorry sir. It's just I tried to wake you up, but you didn't listen to me" Evans answers intimidated.

"You've been lucky Doggie" Lynx says. "Fortunately, the bullet not passed through the femoral artery and Evans has done a good job to remove it. It will be hard to walk, but you'll be fine".

"Thank you Evans" Steve says. "How is Gordon?"

"Also had luck," Evans says, "the bullet didn't reach vital organs and got out to the right side. We've cleaned both injures and stopped the bleeding. He is now resting". Steve looks at the bed on his right and sees Gordon deeply slept, shirtless and with a bandage that surrounds his abdomen.

"How long was I out? What time is it?" Steve asks, looking for his watch. "It's 13:00" Lynx answers "you were out little more than one hour. Who were those guys?"

"Mercenaries, I guess. I assume they must have found the ashes of the truck and whoever that is behind this, sent them to find us. I'm concerned they have approached so much in so little time, but I guess they are looking for in the villages around the explosion."

Steve meditates about the implications of a search. Doesn't like the idea of cat and mouse game, but he knows at the moment they're safe in the apartment. The local police must already have collected the bodies of the three guys. He knows they weren't alone and there are probably more people looking for them. It's only a matter of time so the rest becomes aware of the shooting and to know those three are dead. They only have to add two plus two, to realize his team toppled them. Just waits they assumed that, because of the shooting, the SEAL team thought it was better to put distance and stay away as much as possible of Mikhmoret and, therefore, of Hadera.

Steve slowly sits on the bed, feels a little dizzy, but in general he's good. Looking to the room's door, just as Crackerjack shows his the head "Hey Doggie. I think you should see this. Your guys from Hawaii have sent interesting things". He gets up slowly, trying to measure his strength. The leg hurts, but not too much, so he limps into the other room.

Anders turns to Steve, as he sits in bed next to the desk, "Sir. Officer Rey has sent interesting information about Lt. Michaels", says showing the image of a young Jenny Michaels on the screen of the laptop. She is about 25 years old, wears camouflage uniform and has short blonde hair. "It seems that Michaels was assigned to Europe after graduated from Annapolis. She was in Rota Navy base, in Cadiz Bay, as a part of the naval arm of the anti missile system of NATO". Anders is still reviewing the information sent by Tani, "officer Rey have found that during the stay of Michaels in Spain, she traveled across the country. She also visited France, Germany and Italy. "Rey is intuitive, isn't she?" Anders asks with a smile. Steve sighs and answers, turning the eyes and recalling certain incident with a racing plane central flap "you don't know how much!" says "Why do you ask?"

"Because she used facial recognition software in dozens of pictures of her tours and _Voila_! She found these. Do you recognize the guy, sir?" In the screen there are ten pictures of Jenny with a medium height guy, black beard and deep eyes, by the images it seems they are in love and very happy.

Steve hesitates for a moment, goes a little closer to the screen "Yahdad?" "Yes. In her search, officer Rey found some interesting emails, in which she calls him 'Itzhak'. It seems that Yahdad met Michaels in Madrid. They were together for a few weeks and fell in love".

"Wow!" Steve exclaims surprised "all this time, the pretty Lieutenant has been helping her boyfriend in his personal vendetta". Steve thinks it's another matter to talk about, at his next call to New York. "Michaels was assigned to Rota for some years, and then returned to the United States. She was in Norfolk for a while, six months in Coronado and was finally transferred to Washington" Anders explains.

"The little traitor!" says Crackerjack, furious "years sharing military secrets with her boyfriend as pillow talk, and helping him to plan his revenge! How do you want to handle this?" asks to Steve.

"I don't know. She will face a court martial and definitely will not be good." Steve answers, making a nod to Lehrer to go with him. Both come out of the room. "We'll have to be very careful," Steve says in a low voice. "What are you thinking?" Lehrer asks restless.

"Aaron, I'm not naive. Michaels is not alone in this. Her authorization level is not high enough to organize this, even with Yahdad's help. She must have needed help from someone above. So, I think that we must not warn her. Otherwise she will tell them and we never catch the guy" a moment later, they return to the room.

"What do we have about Yahdad?" asks to Anders. "Captain Grover sent information. One moment please" Anders use the laptop and displayed the information "It seems everything Michaels sent us is correct but incomplete", Anders explains as he moves across the screen. "Mr. Yahdad has been very successful since he graduated from Madrid. He opened an electronic supply company in Alcala Street in 2007. He did very well and within eight months had an office floor in a skyscraper in Castellana avenue. In 2010, opened a branch in Tel Aviv. He is also a shareholder in LyddinTech, an important enterprise of electronic supplies with offices in Silicon Valley and Lausanne, Switzerland"

"Well!" Steve said surprised "this guy has done very well. Do we have something about his financial statements?" asks

"Grover sent information about that" Anders selects two files and displays them on the screen "according to this, there are only two unusual transfers in recent months, and have been made to two bank accounts in Singapore, apparently for equipment purchase, they're 5 million each, in total 10 million. Strange, don't you think sir?"

Steve thinks for a while. Singapore, one of the few countries that still maintain bank confidentiality. They are not legally obliged to give the name of the account holders. "We have to find out who is the owner of those accounts," he says finally.

"Grover is in that, he's making inquiries with a contact in Singapore who already previously helped Five-0, says that as soon as he has it, he'll let us know" Anders ends.

Someone knocks on the door, Steve stands startled and goes to the living room, taking his gun from the table and getting ready, makes a sign to Lehrer to check who is. Aaron looks out, turns to calm down Steve and opens the door. Asaf appears with a smile, bringing a tray with something that smells delicious "Well! The sleeping beauty woke up at last" he says while placing the tray on the table, "How are you boy?"

"I'll be fine", Steve say, with a grateful smile.

"I brought you something good to eat. Who is hungry?" asks raising his voice a bit. Removes the cover of food and the hungry men approach. "This is one of my wife specialtie. Is called _Jraime_ , they are fish pieces in a sauce with tomatoes, garlic, olive oil and spices, it's delicious!" he says, places the dish in the center of the table, also puts a lot of Pita bread and a small plate with hummus. "Enjoy", says as he puts on the table a jug filled with an amber liquid. "It is black tea with honey," he explains. "Have a good meal."

"Thank you buddy. My debt is growing day by day. Will you join us?" Steve asks.

"I should eat with my wife or she'll unskin my nice face" Asaf says smiling and gets out through the door.

Suddenly they hear a sound coming from the bedroom. They all go there, to see Gordon trying to get up and Lynx trying to avoid it. "I told you I'm fine!" the wounded man looks at Lynx with fury "I'm hungry and something smells really good. So let me go and eat!" Lynx looks at Evans, powerless "What do you think doctor?" asks with sarcastic tone. Evans looks at him and finally says "if he feels good, I don't see why not". All go out of the room to the living room.

Twenty-five minutes later, they sigh satisfied "Oh my God! This the best I've ever tasted", Crackerjack says licking his fingers. They all finish their meal while Steve, thoughtful drinks a glass of tea. As they cannot risk to get out, he spends the afternoon discussing possible plans of action with the team, while waits for the time to call Danny.

At 20:30, takes the phone and dials the number.

* * *

New York

Plane lands on time. Danny stretches to get up from his seat. Rigidly walks down the hallway and gets into a travelers crowded room. It takes forty minutes to get out and calls a taxi, barely he has time to get to the Plaza.

At 12:45, he passes through the door of the hotel, goes to the reception and showing his badge requests access to the Presidential Suite.

"I have an appointment with the President at 13:00" Danny tells to the Secret Service agent who approaches him, showing again his badge and his ID. The agent answers "I'm agent Sanders from Secret Service. The President will see you in his suite. Come with me please". They walk towards the elevator. After endless seconds, the door opens and they get out. Both men walk along a corridor heavily guarded by armed men and head to a door located at the end. Sanders knocks twice, and the door opens immediately. Danny follows him inside.

In the suite, the President is sitting on the couch of a large living room, talking with two men. All three get up when Danny approaches. "Detective Williams" the President says shaking his hand. Danny is somewhat shy, "Mr. President..." salutes. The President continues, introducing their companions, "this is General Robert Carson, Chief of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and Joe Ramsey, director of the Secret Service" continues looking at Danny "this is detective Daniel Williams, from the Hawaii Taskforce Five-0". The three men shake hands.

"Excuse me gentlemen, as I told you, detective Williams and I will have lunch in private. We must finish details of the funeral service for Commander McGarrett" he says with a grim voice.

"Can we help, Mr. President?" Carson asks. "No, thanks Robert. As I had tell you, I'd like to preside over the funeral. Steve was my dear friend and sacrificed his life for helping me. He was also Detective Williams best friend, so it will be a very sad lunch. If you excuse us gentlemen. It won't take much time". The President turns to his Secretary and asks "Is lunch ready?"

"Yes Sir," the woman answers, "we served it in the private dining room, as you ordered". "Fine. Please no one bothered us. Join me detective Williams" and precedes Danny into the dining room, closing the door behind them.

It's a nice large room, at the bottom, on the corner there is a small dining room with four chairs, with service for two people, two covered dishes and two cold beers.

"I hope you like beer" the President sighs, goes closer to the table and takes one of the bottles drinking a long sip. "Has been a terrible week, really need it".

"Yes, Sir. Thank you". Both men take seats. The President looks dejected, but recomposing says, "Please call me Tom. Steve called me so and I know that you were like brothers, detective", to which Danny answers, "okay, Tom. Please call me Danny". They take another sip of their beer.

"I must admit that your call took me by surprise, Danny. Although I appreciate it. I think the least I owe Steve is presiding over his funeral," he says ruefully.

"Tom, there is something very urgent to talk with you, but it must be absolutely secret, for Miranda's sake," Danny says quickly, looking at his watch. Steve's call should come soon. The gaze of Tom's eyes is intrigued and surprised. He thinks briefly, 'How does he know?'

"Can we trust no one can hear us?" Danny asks. "Yes, of course. This is the dining room where I usually spend time with my family and the Secret Service thoroughly reviewed it before my arrival. Speak with trust," Tom answers.

"Well, then I'll speak bluntly. Steve is alive," Danny says quickly before the amazed eyes of Tom. The sat phone rings at that time. "Excuse me for a second, Hello?" Danny answers.

"Danno, are you okay? Are you already with the President?" Steve asks with low voice.

"Yes, Steve. He's here with me, Are you okay? You don't sound very well" Danny's voice shows concern.

"I'm doing well. Something painful, but I'll tell you later. Turn on the speaker please," Steve replies. Danny presses the speaker button and both men hear Steve's voice "Tom..."

"Steve, thank God! But how? I had been told that you were dead..." Tom says. The relief in his voice is obvious. Steve explains briefly what happened the days before, and finally says "this only has begun... We have a serious problem..." The concern returns to Tom's face, who asks finally "Is this about Miranda?"

* * *

 **AN2: To be clear. All the names of places and gastronomic specialties of Israel are real, although the house in Haifa, the apartment in Hadera, The Electronic Supplies Company name and the description of the Presidential Suite come completely from my imagination. Please continue enjoying this.**


	11. We always find the way

Chapter 11: We always find the way

 _"In times of uncertainty there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer our Nation's call. A common man with uncommon desire to succeed."_

United States Navy Seal Code

 _Steve explains briefly, what happened the days before, and finally says, "This only has begun... We have a serious problem..."_

 _Concern returns to Tom's face, who asks finally "Is this about Miranda?"_

New York.

Once Steve has explained to them everything that happened, from the explosion of the SUV, until this morning gunfight, Danny asks nervous "You're saying you've been attacked? Are you hurt?"

"Well..." Steve tries to reply without worrying Danny "a little bit. He shot me in the thigh. At first, we feared the bullet had hit the femoral artery, but fortunately, it had not. Don't worry, I'm fine." He speaks quickly.

"But why do you say we have one major problem?" Tom asks restless. "Is about Miranda?"

"Look, Tom. What happened confirms my suspicion this is about revenge and Yahdad is behind all this. We have known Lieutenant Michaels has been in a romantic relationship with him for more than eight years. I'm sure, when she sent us information about the house in Haifa, was setting an ambush. This is revenge Tom, for the shooting in Jerusalem and the death of that kid."

"Okay" Tom exhales "What's next?"

"We can do two things: we eliminate the menace by arresting her, but without prior notice. Or use her in our favor" Steve's mind is traveling a thousand miles per hour.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"I'm meaning that we don't show we suspect about her, and give her some fake information so she gives to Yahdad. Thus, the man will not be aware of our next movements".

All three are thoughtful for a minute, and Steve continues, "this leads me to tell you something, Tom. After the explosion, when it confirmed my suspicions about Michaels, I had to make a decision that may bring me some trouble".

"What decision?" Tom asks.

"Michaels is not alone in this, Tom. Someone is helping her. Therefore, we have to be very careful about the people who we trust, and at this point, I can only think of my team in Hawaii for that task. So I involved them. Obviously you know now, Danny knows the whole thing, but I have my people in Hawaii researching about Yahdad and doing all the work of intelligence that Michaels should be doing. This, as you know, could lead me to a court-martial for speaking with civilians about an active operation of the Navy".

Steve's words are making Danny nervous, who rises from his chair but says nothing.

"Don't worry about that. I have your back to 100%. You'll officially have my permission for such actions. What's next?" Tom replies.

"Captain Grover is trying to get the name of the owner of the bank accounts to which Yahdad has transferred $ 10 million in recent months. If we know the name, we know who is helping Michaels and Yahdad. He also sent us the locations of the facilities of Yahdad's company in Israel. I have reasons to believe Miranda is been held in one of them" Steve takes a little breath. "Danny..."

"Tell me buddy" he hurries to answer.

"I need you to contact Jerry. Ask him to hack security cameras in both Yahdad's offices in Tel Aviv and Haifa, we have to do this to check all his movements. I need to know where's Yahdad at this time and I have to know it now. Tani confirmed that he arrived to Tel Aviv previous day of Miranda's kidnapping and there is no information that he's gone. So he's still in the country." Steve says urgently.

"Okay buddy. What more do you need?"

"Tom, please I need you coordinate with Admiral Green so we have access to satellite and thermal images of all Yahdad's facilities in Israel. I don't need to tell you that we must reduce to a minimum the number of people who are aware of the whole thing" Steve explains "For sure, at this moment, who ordered the shooting already knows we're alive and we killed his three men."

"When are you going back to Washington Tom?"

"We leave in an hour. I'll take detective Williams with me on the Air Force One, to let him work with Admiral Green. I guess the best to handle a cover is continue planning your funeral" Tom is eager to help, but Danny is not very convinced. "What makes you think we can trust Green?"

"When we arrived to Tel Aviv and met agent McCallister, I had my doubts about him, but Green called me and gave me his personal guarantee that he would do everything possible so we could move safely. Exactly the opposite of Michaels. I don't think Green is involved" Steve seems more sure than he really is. But they are where they are, and there's no reason to waste time regretting.

"One last thing. I need to get in touch with the FBI in Israel. Can you find out who is McCallister boss and send me his number to call him? I want to ask him to locate vehicles Yahdad can be using and install them with a GPS device to have them monitored".

"You got it!" Danny answers. "We will keep you informed".

"Tom" Steve says, "I'm sure Miranda is fine. Revenge is not finished. At this time Yahdad knows that I'm alive. So Miranda is the only advantage he has. I don't think he'll hurt her."

"Thank you Steve. I want you to know... I mean… I know what you're risking for helping me, and I won't ever forget it", Tom says with infinite gratitude.

Steve replies, "Don't worry, 'Once teammates, always teammates', right? I'm here for you, buddy".

"Hooyah! Be safe Steve!" Tom says as farewell.

"Always. We'll be in touch," Steve says Tom goodbye. Danny presses the speakerphone and rises from his chair to say goodbye to Steve "Hey... Take care Steven".

"I'll do it brother, also stay safe and take care of your 'six'. Remember we don't know who we can trust. And Danno..." Steve pauses "enjoy your flight on the Air Force One" he says sarcastically "You'll have something new to tell Gracie and Charlie".

"I'll do it, buddy" says and presses the button to end the call.

* * *

Washington DC

"Lieutenant Michaels" Jenny answers the phone, worried. She didn't identify the number, but she knows it's the code of Israel.

"Hello beautiful!" she hears the male voice.

"Itzhak. Finally! Are you okay? I have not heard from you in several days" Jenny sighs and feel a whirlwind in her stomach.

"Yes, Jen, I'm fine. I'm upset because Frank Peterson's team let McGarrett to escape again. Already I'm getting tired of this bastard!" Itzhak sounds more than annoying.

"What happened? I ordered him to organize search groups" Jenny excuses herself.

"And they did. Four teams left at dawn. Two to the South, one to the East and the other towards the coast. They checked all the towns and villages. The last team was in Mikhmoret. It's a small town between Tel Aviv and Haifa. And they found them." Yahdad says exasperated.

"These are good news, did they killed them?" Jenny asks, hopeful.

"That's the point, those useless punks underestimated McGarrett again" Yahdad spits "they found them at a local store. He was with one of his SEALs, they were just two! The shop owner told police McGarrett killed two of them, practically alone, since his companion was wounded. The owner killed the third member of the team. The police came right away and they have three corpses in the morgue."

"How you know it was McGarrett?" "The shop owner described him perfectly when he spoke with the police: Tall, tan, strong chest, hazel eyes and short brown hair. In addition, on the edge of the sleeves of his t-shirt, a couple of colorful tattoos. He said they moved at the speed of lightning and escaped in a black car, but he couldn't tell the police what car was, neither saw the plates." Yahdad explains and asks "Did he call you?"

Jenny answers "No, I could try to call him, but I think the phone was damaged, because since they informed me that he survived the explosion, I tried to track down the software I installed on the satellite phone, but I have not succeeded."

"Okay. He's gonna need help, so he'll call you. Try to find out where they are. They have not been seen since the shooting, but I guess they won't be so foolish as to be near the site, they should have gone as far as they can".

"Okay. Be careful. I love you" she says supplicant.

"I'll do it. I love you too. Don't call me, I'll call you," answers deadpan and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Hadera

After ends the call with Danny, Steve is thoughtful. The sat phone is ringing again. He identifies the code for Honolulu, but doesn't know the number. It must be one of the prepaid phones.

"Hello?" answers with caution. "Steve... I'm Lou"

"Well, you started early my friend." How are you guys?" Steve warmly greets the captain.

"Fine, we're fine. I have information for you. I'm sending the locations of the Yahdad's company facilities in Israel. His headquarters are in Tel Aviv. But most of their shipments arrive to the port of Haifa, so he has a small office near the port and a warehouse. Jerry has hacked both places security cameras. Programmed it to receive directly on your computer the images obtained, but we have already detected the presence of the suspect. He's at the office of Haifa".

"Excellent, Lou. Great job!" Steve says excited, finally they have eyes on Yahdad. "Do you have the information about the vehicles?"

"Yes, Sir. Also I'm sending three vehicle plates and models. Two SUVs and a Mercedes," Lou says. "About the two professors from Penn. We found a curious thing. One of them died of pancreatic cancer six weeks ago, at his home in Philadelphia. The other one had a car accident last weekend, he and his family went on vacation to Florida when they were hit by a truck. There were no survivors".

Maybe Yahdad didn't want loose ends" Steve says "thanks Lou. I'll call you back"

"Okay buddy, see you" Lou says goodbye and hangs.

"Anders" Steve called the expert in technology, while rises and enters the room "Lou Grover just send information". Anders type and opens files that Lou has sent.

"I have the locations of Yahdad's offices. A building in the center of Tel Aviv and a small office with a warehouse in the port of Haifa." Anders says.

"I have to talk to Danny in a couple of hours, we'll give him the location so they can focus on satellite and we can obtain the thermal images in both places," Steve says.

"I'm also getting images from security cameras. Grover sent some stills of Yahdad entering the offices in Haifa." Anders displays images on the screen.

"Okay" Steve is thoughtful for two minutes. They need shake off Michaels and deflect the mercenaries, because once they reach thermal imaging, they must move fast. He has the hunch that Miranda should be held in any of the facilities of Yahdad's company, so any place far from Tel Aviv and Haifa will serve.

If he wants to cheat Michaels, he must get a prepaid phone and make the call. Lynx sits on the edge of the bed beside him and asks, "What are you thinking?"

"I have an idea," he says without cutting the thread of his thoughts "we should get another phone to attract the attention of Michaels and her men to be able to move freely. We'll have to ask Asaf for help". Steve leaves the apartment and headed Asaf's door. Knocks a few times until Asaf opens. "Hello boy! How can I help?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help," Steve says, Asaf makes a sign motivating him to talk, "I need you to buy a prepaid phone" says and gives him some money.

"Of course, boy. I'll go in a minute". Steve goes back to the apartment to complete the plan. Twenty minutes later, Asaf knocks on the door and gives the phone case in a paper bag, sealed with tape. "What do you have in mind?" he asks while he gets into the apartment.

"Anders, please put a map of the country on the screen" Steve asks out loud. Everyone gathers at the computer. "We need to create a false track and give it to Michaels."

They study the map for a while. "I want her triangulate this phone's location." After debating for a while, he has taken his decision.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours" he says and asks Asaf to go with him. They both go down to the parking lot, get into the VAN and take to the streets. The rest of the team remains in the apartment.

Fifty minutes after they arrive at their destination. "Nazareth?" Asaf asks. 'Yes. I'll call Michaels, but I guess she will be ready to triangulate the call. I'm going to divert her attention toward Jerusalem. That will give us time to move with certain freedom" Steve explains.

He gets out of the car an gets into Bus Central Station, with his head covered with a cap, using glasses, and tries to avoid security cameras. Approaches the counter of a bus line and buy seven tickets to Jerusalem. Two minutes later goes back to the VAN to make the call.

"Lieutenant Michaels" Jenny answers at the first tone.

"Lieutenant, this is Steve McGarrett" he says with expressionless voice.

"Commander! We were worried! I've been trying to call you, but you don't answer the satellite phone. What happened? From where are you calling?" Steve can hear her pressing the keys on her computer. He can almost hear her thinking, while she tries to triangulate the signal. "We knew that the SUV exploded, but police found only a body" she says.

"Yes. That is agent McCallister", Steve says sadly "We got out of the vehicle before arriving to be able to surprise them, but it exploded shortly after".

"Where are you? I can send someone to help you very soon" Jenny says. Steve notice she's not typing anymore. It means that she has tracked the phone location.

"We are in Nazareth, needed where to hide, and one of the boys has a friend here. But we're tired of hiding and want to act. Since we have no new information on Yahdad, we return that you provided to us and we're going to look for his family in Jerusalem. It's possible that he is holding Miranda with any of them. We bought bus tickets and will go there." Steve speaks quickly to avoid Michaels make questions, he doesn't want she to know the departing bus time or the bus line.

"Very well, Commander. If you need any further information, please let me know. I'll notify Admiral Green", Jenny's voice sounds more relaxed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. This will be our new contact number, as the satellite phone exploded with the vehicle," Steve continues. "We'll call you when we arrive" and ends the call. "Good" he turns to Asaf "This part is complete, now the journey to Jerusalem".

* * *

Washington DC

Jenny sighs deeply. She finally found McGarrett! He's a slippery guy. When Itzhak said McGarrett would call her, she didn't believe him. But he was obviously right. McGarrett called and just tell her his plans. She can't believe her good luck. It takes a while to track the phone's location, still continues in Bus Central Station in Nazareth.

For a moment thinks of sending Peterson's men there. But remembers that the Commander has not told her the bus departure time, so the men could arrive late. Instead, she believes it's better to follow the phone location and intercept the SEALs in Jerusalem. Lift the phone and dials a number. The man answered at the second tone.

"Sir, is Jenny Michaels. I have new information," she says upon hearing the voice on the other side of the line.

"Tell me Lieutenant. Do they know something?"

"Yes, Sir. I suppose Mr. Yahdad already has called you..." Jenny says tentatively.

"Yes. Already explained me the disaster of the shoot-out in Mikhmoret. What are we playing, Lieutenant?" He asks angry.

"We won't make more mistakes sir, McGarrett has called me a few minutes ago," Jenny replies.

"Did he? What did he say? Where are they?"

"They are in Nazareth, but they are about to board a bus towards Jerusalem, to look for Yahdad's family. McGarrett believes he's been holding Miranda there" Jenny explains.

"Have you confirmed it through tracking the phone?"

"Yes, Sir. Satellite phone blew up with the vehicle, but McGarrett bought a prepaid cellphone and I managed to triangulate the signal, I have it located. At the moment he is in the Bus Central Station in Nazareth".

"Excellent, we'll send the men there".

Jenny tries to convince him that her plan is better "Sir... If I can... I think it's better to send them to Jerusalem to intercept the team. We have the phone located. And when they arrive there we'll know, and we'll be ready."

"Okay, Lieutenant. We'll do it in your own way. But don't lose sight of them. I don't need to tell you how elusive can be Steve McGarrett"

"Yes, Sir. I'll keep you informed" Jenny hangs up the phone. She would like to call Itzhak and tell him that, finally, things start out well. But remembers that he said to not call him. Never mind! She'll tell him when he calls her. He'll be so happy to know that he can finally achieve his revenge!

The next call is for Peterson "Mr. Peterson" says when he answers, "we have located Commander McGarrett.

"Did you, seriously? Where is he?" he asks incredulously

"In Nazareth. It seems that they went there immediately after the blast and stayed with a friend of someone of the team. They'll now board a bus heading towards Jerusalem. I need you to have your men ready at the Bus Central Station in Jerusalem, to intercept them".

"Do you know at what time the bus departs?"

"No, but I have his phone tracked and I'm following it on the screen. Assuming that they're leaving on the next bus, they will be arriving in two hours and a half. I suggest that your men be there then, and don't move from there until they have been eliminated".

"We'll do so, Miss Michaels. I assure you that we'll do it this time." The man says simply and ends the call.


	12. Earn your trident everyday

Chapter 12: Earn your Trident everyday

 _"My Trident is a symbol of honor and heritage. Bestowed upon me by the heroes that have gone before, it embodies the trust of those I have sworn to protect. By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and way of life. It is a privilege that I must earn every day"_

United States Navy Seal Code

 _"I suggest that your men be there then, and don't move until they have been eliminated"._

 _"We'll do so, Miss Michaels. I assure you that we'll do it this time." The man says simply and ends the call._

Jerusalem

Two and a half hours later, the Jerusalem Bus Central Station is crammed with travelers. Even when nobody noticed them, there are some armed men located at the entrances of the station. Two intimidating and huge men enter in passenger descending platform.

The first bus from Nazareth is coming. Both men stand near, without losing sight of travelers who are descending from the bus. Ten minutes after the last passenger gets out. No trace of McGarrett and his team. "Damn it!" spits out one of the guys. "They aren't on this bus."

"Don't worry, the boss told us he didn't know in which bus would they come, but they should come. Be patience". The other guy breathes strong and walks to a bench to sit down, takes the walkie talkie and pushes the button "any sign of them?" The response is fast "Still not, sir".

Nazareth buses continue to arrive every 30 minutes. They have verified four of them and nothing. "I think something's wrong" the first guy says. Takes his phone and dials a number. "Mr. Peterson, we have checked four buses and still nothing... Yes, sir. We'll wait for your call".

Peterson begins to be upset. It is assumed that Michaels is tracking the phone right? Takes his cell phone and calls Jenny.

"Miss Michaels. This is Peterson. We have checked four buses and they have not arrived", he said angry.

"Wait a minute, let me see the location of the phone" Jenny answers, nervous. She estimates in Israel it should be about 03:00 "Don't worry Mr. Peterson, McGarrett didn't give me the bus departure time, but the tracker locates them at this time in Afula, it must be a stop. So they must have come out of Nazareth 30 minutes ago. Perhaps they couldn't get a direct trip, buses travel overcrowded at this time of the year, some carried out continuous stops in major cities. Perhaps, it would take a little more than 3 hours to arrive". Jenny sounds calm.

"Okay, I'll tell the guys" Peterson hangs up the phone and dials the cell of the team leader. "Yes, sir..." the man answers.

"The tracker locates McGarrett in Afula. Michaels thinks that they perhaps didn't take a direct bus, and are going to do some stops. Don't move from there. They'll arrive in about three hours", Peterson orders and ends the call.

It's 06:00 and still nothing. They are tired and sleepy and there is no sign of McGarrett! The first man calls Peterson back. The phone rings several times and in the sixth or seventh tone a sleepy voice answers "Yes..."

"Mr. Peterson, we're still here and they have not arrived yet," the angry guy says.

"I'll call Michaels again" Peterson hangs up and dials Jenny's number "Miss Michaels. Can you give me the location? McGarrett still doesn't reach Jerusalem. Yes, I wait..." He yawns loudly, while waiting, a minute later listens Jenny. "At this time they are going through _Har Menuchot_ cemetery, they are expected to arrive in twenty minutes."

"Okay" Peterson growls, hangs up and calls his team. "They are 20 minutes away. Get ready".

"Yes, Sir" the man replies. Takes the walkie talkie and calls his men "Get ready, ETA, 20 minutes". They all take their positions. The two men remain on the platform when the bus arrives. The last passenger gets out 10 minutes later. Nothing! "Damn it!" the man mumbles "what the hell is going on?" He redials Peterson's number, who answers angry "Now what?"

"McGarrett was not on the bus, Sir".

"Heck! give me a minute and I'll call again". Peterson is seriously thinking to strangle Jenny with his own hands, while dials the number. "Miss Michaels. They were not on the bus".

"It cannot be!" Jenny shouts. "The tracker locates them at the station. Look for them everywhere." Jenny is furious and ends the call. She's tired, it's 23:30, she's heat and hunger. His office is sometimes suffocating. Where the heck is McGarrett? Tries to call him, but the phone rings repeatedly without an answer. At that moment, the door opens and three men get into the office. Two officers in camouflage uniform and a low blonde man, who says "Lt. Michaels. You are under arrest for treason". They lift her from the chair while read her rights, confiscate her phone, handbag and other belongings, handcuffed her in the back and a minute later the four leave and sealed the office.

Peterson calls his people again "Michaels says that tracker places McGarrett in the station. Look everywhere, don't lose sight of the exits. It is likely that they have separated each other to sneak. Don't let them go" Peterson orders.

While ends the call, he's seriously thinking of renewing his team. These are a bunch of useless. Two hours later, they still don't find McGarrett.

* * *

Nazareth, almost twelve hours before

 _"Good" he turns to Asaf "This part is complete, now the journey to Jerusalem"._

 _"Really, you'll go to Jerusalem?" Asaf cannot hide his surprise._

 _"No, but this phone Yes". Gets down from the VAN again and goes back into the station. He doesn't have to look far when he found his target. A group of european kids, obviously students on vacation, who are arguing in French, while looking the bus departure times._

 _Steve speaks some French, so gets close to one of them and greets him cordially "Hello boys!" Where are you traveling?"_

 _"To Jerusalem" a young blonde about 5 feet in height says. But we don't speak hebrew, could you help us?"_

 _"To be honest, I think so. I bought some bus tickets, but I cannot use them because my friends called and canceled. I tried to get a refund, but they told me that the cancellation must be made at least 30 minutes before and the bus leaves in 10 minutes, so they cannot do anything. So I was thinking you may want to use them"._

 _Steve is shown to be friendly._

 _"How much do you want for them?" asks one of the boys._

 _"I give them to you for free, I just want they are not wasted" Steve answers. "Really? Hey guys!" The boy calls his friends "Bus tickets to Jerusalem, free!" Steve gives him the tickets and leaves._

 _Puts the phone in its box, making sure it's on, wraps it in paper again and seals the pack with adhesive tape. Shortly after approaches the parcel service counter. "I want to send this package to Jerusalem" says, the girl before the counter gives him a form, while she says kindly, "the recipient can pick it up at the counter of the Bus Central Station in Jerusalem starting tomorrow at noon". Steve fills the form, pay rate and leaves the station. An hour later, they are back in the apartment._

* * *

In the air. Air Force One

The President and Danny are sitting in the small office on board. They are going to land in 20 minutes.

"Tom. Maybe you should call Admiral Green, so I can see him as soon as we land". Danny cannot hide his excitement about travel in the Air Force One. Steve is right, is a new adventure to brag about with his kids. "I'll do it" Tom answers, presses the speaker button calling his Secretary "Please call Admiral Green in Washington".

"Yes Sir" the female voice replies. A minute later says "Mr. President, your call is ready".

Tom lifts the phone and says "Admiral..."

"Mr. President!" Green is surprised. "How can I help you, Sir?"

"I need your help" Tom begins his request. "I'm on the plane and we land in Washington in 15 minutes. Detective Daniel Williams, of the Hawaii task force Five-0 is with me. Once we arrive, detective Williams will go to your office. I need you to talk with him and support him in everything he needs. Detective Williams represents me in this matter. His orders are my orders, is that clear?" The President's voice is firm and resolute.

"Yes, Sir. I will give orders to my Secretary to let him get in when he arrives" Green replies. He is surprised, but this is a direct order from the President, and those orders are not discussed.

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll be in touch" Tom ends the call and looks at Danny, who is seated in front of him. Tom presses the speaker again and tells his Secretary "Please order that a vehicle waits for the detective Williams as we land, and take him where he indicates".

"Yes sir," the Secretary answers.

"Well..." says Danny "Here we go". Once they land, Tom says "Danny, call my private cell if you have any trouble or need my help. Thank you for everything Steve and you are doing..."

"We´re just doing our job Tom. I'll be in touch". Both men separate. Danny goes to the black vehicle that is waiting for him. The President gets into the transport heading to the White House.

* * *

Washington DC

Ten minutes later, the vehicle stops in front the naval complex in Washington DC. The driver tells him "Sir. I have orders to be at your service 24 hours. If you want me to get you, please dial this number". He gives him a card. Danny thanks with a nod and gets out of the car. After registers at the checkpoint of access, he directs to the office of the Chief of Naval Operations. When he arrives in front of the desk, says to the officer "Detective Daniel Williams to see Admiral Green".

"Yes Sir. Admiral Green will receive you immediately. Follow me please".

The young man knocks on the door twice, opens it, and says "Admiral, detective Williams is here". Green gets up and reaches out to shake hands with Danny who says "Admiral. Thanks for talk to me."

Green slightly smiles and says "you come very highly recommended, detective. Please take a seat".

"The information I'm going to reveal to you is strictly confidential. By President's orders, only you can know it all". Danny feels embarrassed by giving orders to an Admiral, but for now, things are so.

"Of course, detective." How can I help you?" Green responds.

They spend the next hour talking about what happened, since Steve came to Israel, until he spoke with the President few hours ago. Danny stops only to answer casual questions. "That's why we need your help. We cannot trust Lieutenant Michaels. Commander McGarrett is sure that she is behind all this, and that someone higher in the chain of command is helping her."

When hears this last statement, Green's face hardens "Do you have any idea who is?"

"Not yet. But we have someone working on it," Danny says. "Let's forget about that for a moment. The next thing we need to do is to orient the satellite to send Steve, sorry, Commander McGarrett, some satellite images and thermal of two facilities in Israel".

Green rises from his chair and tells Danny, "Come with me. We'll go to the Op Center and someone will help us." Both men get out of the office. They walk through a network of corridors until they come to a room and open the door. Danny is surprised. This room has an incredible resemblance with another room at the base of Pearl. A room that he had visited only once, six years ago, when he finally took awareness of the nature of Steve's work as a SEAL.

When Admiral gets in, the men working rise and greet. Green nods and men sit down. He approaches to a young marine. He must be less than 30, is about Danny's height, curly black hair and uses his camouflage uniform. Green tells him "Lieutenant Jobs. I have a mission for you. Come with me". The three men leave the room and get into another one very similar, but smaller. It has only two computers and a large screen in the back. Admiral Green closes the door behind them, in the room there is no one else.

"Detective, this is Lieutenant Phillip Jobs, this is detective Daniel Williams" both men shake hands, Jobs says "Sir..."

"Lieutenant", Green begins "I need you support detective Williams in a classified mission. It is a matter of national security. You must not discuss this with anyone, except with detective Williams or with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir" Jobs stands stiff.

"Take a seat detective," Green says, looking at Danny. Then turns to Jobs "Lieutenant, detective Williams needs you redirect the satellite to obtain thermal images of a series of facilities. You also need to follow up GPS devices installed on some vehicles. Detective, do you have the frequency data of the GPS?" Danny nods "Excellent, I'll be in my office. I'll see you there as soon as you finish." He turns and leaves the room. Danny pulls out the phone with the addresses of Yahdad's offices in Tel Aviv and the warehouse in Haifa. "Well, Lieutenant, here we go". Jobs sits, turns on the screen and access the satellite software, asking, "Where are those places, detective?"

"Israel, on the coast. Specifically, Tel Aviv and Haifa" Danny answers and see how Jobs quickly moves his hands over the keyboard. Immediately displays a series of images. They begin with Tel Aviv. Danny gives the address and the software focuses on a specific point in the center of the city. They easily find the building. The images are dark, after all it's 23:30 in Israel, but they are easily identifiable because the high tech software and the high resolution screen. Jobs presses a couple of keys and the thermal image of the building are shown on the screen. "There are three people in the building, detective" Jobs says. "I think they're security guards." There is a figure near the entrance of the building and two more moving around inside. Danny sees they are doing surveillance round.

"Okay" Danny asks "what about the other place? Again Jobs works on the keyboard and the satellite view of Haifa appears, quickly located the address. It is a small one level building next to a warehouse. Again, presses the buttons and the thermals appear. "The images show two people inside the office and one at the entrance of the warehouse, apparently the security guard, Sir" Jobs says. The other two guys are sitting together, presumably inside one of the offices.

Suddenly, they look the two guys move and go to the entrance. One of them gets into a car that is waiting at the gate. The other goes to the port.

In a moment of intuition, Danny asks Jobs that go back to the satellite image and follow the movement of the man who is directed to the port. The man walks slowly towards a huge pile of containers located in a large courtyard, near the water. Gets in the maze and in a second, disappears. Danny asks "Can you give me the thermals of these containers?" Jobs presses the button again. Magically, the man appears in yellow and red, he's approaching another figure shrink in a corner. He remains in there for a few minutes and then leaves the container. Walks back to the building and enters. Danny asks "Can you make a zoom to the figure in the container?" Two movements on the keyboard and the image is zoom to the figure. Danny exclaims "Miranda!" he is thoughtful for a few seconds and says "Please keep the coordinates and write the number of the container".

At that moment, Danny pulls out a paper with the data that the FBI agent gave them, corresponding to the frequency of the GPS devices installed on Yahdad's vehicles. He gives the paper to Jobs saying "These are GPS devices that we have to track". Jobs moves to another computer, turns the screen on and begins to work, entering the information. The location of the three vehicles shows up. The Mercedes is in Haifa, leaving the port. The other two are in Tel Aviv office building parking lot. Danny immediately takes his phone. It's late, but he has to call Steve and tell him what they found.

* * *

Hadera

Steve and Asaf arrive at the apartment. Asaf says goodbye "It was an interesting night, boy, I have to sleep" and goes to his door. "Thanks buddy, good night," Steve, gets into the apartment. Lehrer and Evans are sit playing cards. The rest has gone to rest. When Aaron sees Steve, leaves his cards and rises. "What happened?" he asks.

"It went well. If we're lucky, those guys will be lost for a few hours" Steve answers, serves a glass of tea and sits next to the other two SEAL, sighing tired. At that time, the phone rings.

"Danno..." I was about to call you. Something happened?"

"Hey Steven!" Danny greets. "I'm in Washington. Is amazing what you can get with the right help, isn't it? I've got the thermal and satellite images".

"Excellent Danno, good job! What do we have?"

"The building in Tel Aviv is virtually deserted at this hour" Danny explains. "There are only three security guards. There is no more. But in Haifa we have discovered something interesting. We are sending the images to you."

"Give me a moment Danno" looking at Aaron asks him "Please wake Anders up". In three minutes, Anders is sitting at the computer, the other three men standing behind him. "Ready Danno. We are already looking at the images. The man in the warehouse is a guard too, right?" Steve asks.

"I think so" Danny says. "But look at the one in the office."

There is a man at the entrance and another sitting on the inside. Danny continues "A few moments ago, there were two guys in the office, when they left, one of them got into a car and left, the other walked to the container yard" the screen changes to the container image and Danny says "I believe we've found Miranda!"

They look at the thermal image of the figure within the container. Steve cannot help his emotion. "Danno you're amazing buddy!.. We are going to prepare ourselves and go to the warehouse."

"Wait, wait Steve, there is more..." Danny is hurry to tell Steve, before he ends the call.

"What is that?" Steve asks.

"The President got the information about the FBI agent that you asked. He got in touch with him and asked him to put GPS devices on Yahdad's vehicles, according to the information given by Grover". The Mercedes has just left the port of Haifa. It is the vehicle in which the guy left".

"Okay" Steve says "Tonight gave fake information to Lieutenant Michaels. If all goes well, at this time mercenaries seeking us will be wasting their time with that false lead. I need you to coordinate with Admiral Green to arrest her in her office before she goes home."

"Done!" Danny says "Anything more?" "Yes. Please stay at the base. It's possible that I need you to arrange extraction once we have rescued Miranda" Steve almost ends up "Hey Danno..."

"What?"

"Great job! You should work for me!" Steve jokes


	13. Before the storm

Chapter 13: Before the storm

 _"Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast. My word is my bond"_

United States Navy Seal Code

 _Jobs presses the button again. Magically, the man appears in yellow and red, he's approaching another figure shrink in a corner. He remains in there for a few minutes and then leaves the container. Walks back to the building and enters. Danny asks, "Can you make a zoom to the figure in the container?" Two movements on the keyboard and the image is zoom to the figure. Danny exclaims "Miranda!" he is thoughtful for a few seconds and says "Please keep the coordinates and write the number of the container"._

Haifa

Yahdad is sitting in his office with Baru in front of him. They have been talking for an hour. He doesn't know how this matter has fallen so fast. Had all planned. The bastards would finally pay. Those two animals had been responsible for his son's death.

He hasn't been able to sleep well for years, thinks that he shouldn't do it, that he doesn't deserve to sleep while not honor his son and his wife with a holy vengeance. Strives to keep memories alive and pulsating, he cannot forget, because forgetting is unfair. No, for them, he cannot fail.

Remembers what he has achieved since that fateful day, everything he has done for the sole purpose of revenge: His company, the success, and the large amounts of money that came with it. Love? Thinks about Jenny briefly, knows he has used her to do justice. Knows she loves him, and he likes her, but in his heart there's no place for other feelings, not until everything is done. And even then, everything he can think of is to meet with them. "I'm sorry, Jen" he thinks briefly.

When he buried his son focused on payback. He should make those responsible men pay with the same currency. One day he knew that one of them had also succeeded. The man is now neither more nor less than the President of the most powerful Nation on earth, has a family, a beautiful wife, and two daughters. Everything that they had wrested from him. Systematically, he devised his plan for retribution. He measured each of his movements, calculated the dates and the times with mathematical precision, and had finally made it! He had snatched his little kid from him, as they had taken his a long time ago.

On top of his good luck, the other guilty guy has been assigned to the rescue. He knew it! They had been friends and teammates. The man is the typical American Hero. Multiple decorations and honors in his military life, and then a success recognized nationally, for the way in which runs his police force in the midst of the paradise. He had closely watch them for years. It sounds logical the President came to him to rescue her daughter.

He had bribed the top of the hierarchy in United States military, Jenny had told him, regardless of the incorruptible a man seems, everyone has a price. And she was right, the guy proved to be very useful. Of course, he promised a very high price, ten million at start, twenty more when the culprits have paid.

Jenny also convinced him of hiring mercenaries that had cost him another small fortune, but he didn't care, after all, it was only money, right?

But now, he thought that maybe he had underestimated the enemy. McGarrett had escaped once yesterday and today had vanished like water through the fingers again. He cannot finish his revenge against Huxley while McGarrett is still alive. Therefore, he has called Baru. He'll solve this.

Yamal Baru, internationally known as a ruthless man, who does whatever it takes to finish the job. Jenny had spoken about Baru and had helped to find him. Tonight he is offering him an excessive amount of money to eliminate Mcgarrett and his men definitely.

After discussing the details, both men rise and leave the building. Before getting into his car, Yahdad tells Baru "Remember..." suddenly is silent and a dark shadow crosses his eyes... No... he can't hesitate now. Had not wanted things finish like this, but can't see other exit. Continues, making an effort to dispel his doubts. "While we don't eliminate McGarrett and his team, we can't rid of the girl. She is our unique advantage. Make sure that she eats and rests". Baru stands there while Yahdad gets in the back seat of the car and moves away from the port. A second later Baru begins to walk towards the container yard.

* * *

One week before

 _Miranda opens his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounds her. She doesn't know where she is or why. Remembers the headache had forced her to go to bed early. But now she's not in her bed and the head pressure is stronger than before. Suddenly begins to notice there is something, a cloth between her teeth so she cannot talk. Her hands are tied behind her back and she's lying made a ball on her left side, on the hard and cold floor._

 _Suddenly she hears steps, a door is opened and with the tiny light, she can see a little her surroundings. She's in a room without furniture, on a red-tiled floor. A dark cloth covers what she thinks is a window. At that moment, someone comes near._

 _The man turns on the light. For a moment, Miranda closes her eyes before the blinding effect, after having been in the dark for a while. Slowly she adapts to the light and slowly sits down, flexing the knees to push herself and leans on the wall. The man approaches, leans and removes the gag._

 _She can see him now. Medium, with a black beard dotted with gray strands and a dark and sad look. To tell the truth, he doesn't look very threatening._

 _Suddenly he is sitting on the floor next to her, sighs deeply and a lone tear slides to get lost among the hairs of his beard. "Sorry..." says in english with a low voice, interrupted by the contained sobs. "You can believe me when I tell you that I'm really sorry. But it has to be so. He has to pay." On hearing this, Miranda takes courage and asks "who are you? Tell me what you want, my father will give it to you"._

 _The man's face hardens, his hands are lifted and dries tears roughly . Now he's angry. "Typical," he answers angry, "the mighty man, who thinks that nothing and no one can pass through on his way. Of course, he will pay! I promise you he will pay". He rises and begins to walk in circles around the room._

 _Miranda looks so scared but dares to speak again "he owes you money? Please tell me how much."_

 _"This is not about money, Princess." It's retribution. Eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth, you remember?" answers while keeps walking. "I know that you don't have the blame, you're not responsible for what he has done. But he take from me everything that was important to me and now he'll pay. He'll pay with you"._

 _Miranda starts to cry. Her tears come uncontrollable as man takes the rag that served as a gag and knots it now over his eyes, taking her by the arms, drags her toward the corner of the room and says "smile now, Princess. Your father will want to see this snapshot". A minute later the man comes out, leaving her in dark again._

 _Doesn't know how much time has passed, perhaps has been asleep as she wept. She doesn't know what happens, but knows it's bad. Dad owes something to this guy, thinks, but what does he owe? Still thinking about the reason why the guy thinks she's payback for what her father did. All she can imagine is so awful that prefers not to think. Suddenly hears the door opens, a few steps come closer to her and someone removes the blindfold. She blinks a couple of times trying to clarify her vision. There is a woman, has covered her head and face, but she can see two big dark eyes. Two armed men are standing by the door, watching._

 _The woman takes her by the shoulders gently and tilts forward to untie her hands. While Miranda rubs his wrists, the woman helps her to stand up, bows the head and walks in front of her, indicating she must follow her, they pass along beside the two guards._

 _When leaves the room, looks a long hallway in front of her, there are several grey doors closed on the left side and a larger one at the end, also closed. A large window on the left side allows her to look abroad. She tries unsuccessful to identify where she is, can see in the distance a large yard with ship containers and a huge port in the background. Suddenly, the woman stops and turns to face a closed door, taking the latch opens it and lets Miranda to get in. When she does, lets out a sigh, the bathroom! The woman closes the door behind Miranda to give her some privacy._

 _Two minutes later gets up, presses the button of the toilet, goes to the sink and looks in the mirror. She can't help but cry again, but a moment later calms down and thinks she must remain strong. Turns on the faucet and let the water run on her hands taking some to cool her head and neck a couple of times, then she dries with the towel and opens the door to get out. The woman and the two guards are still waiting outside._

 _Again they walk, two or three meters further, they are in front of another door. Upon entering the room, the woman asks her to sit down. There's a small table with two chairs. On the table, a dish with a sandwich and a plastic cup with milk. For a moment, thinks to refuse to eat. But remembers she must stay strong. Sits and begins to eat slowly, while the woman sits down in front of her, raising her right hand and placing it on her chest says simply "I'm Amira"._

 _Half an hour later is again in the room of the red-tiled floor and Amira is gone. However, the room has changed a bit. There is now a small bed against the wall, a table with a pitcher and a plastic cup, and a chair. On the chair, three books. Sits on the edge of the bed taking the books in her hands. His favorite books! Marcel Proust's 'Du Côté de chez Swann', Umberto Eco's 'Il nome della rosa' and William Faulkner's 'Soldiers' Pay'. Doesn't know what she thinks about it. This man seems to know her well._

 _She's been here for five days. Uses her time reading and crying, has not seen anyone else than Amira, who brings food and takes her to the bathroom. Today she's hot and sweat, hopefully Amira will come soon so she can cool off. Suddenly, the door opens and the woman gets in, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and bread, places it on the table and leaves without saying a word. Miranda gets up, walks slowly and sits down to eat. Twenty minutes later Amira returns, but this time the guy comes with her with a newspaper in his hands. Amira picks up the tray and leaves. The man sits and remains silent for a few minutes, then says "have you eaten already?" She nods silently. Without saying anything more, rises and takes her hand, both walk towards the corner of the room and the man forced her to sit on the floor, putting the newspaper in her hands. "Hold this, we will send daddy another picture."_

 _The next afternoon, the man again enters and sits. Begins to speak softly, "things are not going well... They should... should have died". Miranda gets closer to listen to him, he seems oblivious to his presence when he suddenly turns to look at her. "Sorry Princess, I would like things have been different." He gets up, ties his hands behind his back, and wraps her eyes. Minutes later, both walk towards the container yard._

* * *

Hadera

Anders has followed the location of the Mercedes once it left the port. It turned to the west, stopping on the outskirts of Haifa, in front of an exclusive apartment building. It has remained there ever since.

Once he ends the call with Danny, Steve discusses the possibilities with Aaron and they conclude that they cannot rescue Miranda tonight. Only a few hours to dawn and there is much to do. They will maintain surveillance on vehicles and buildings, constantly monitoring the thermal images from the container of Haifa. They will wait for nightfall to run the op.

Tired, drops himself on the bed. Gordon is asleep. "It's better," Steve thinks. "He has had time to recover. He should be ready to go to Haifa". He thinks to make Gordon and Anders watch their movements from the VAN, while the others carried out the rescue. Remembers himself to call Danny for manage a secure extraction. He tries to keep thinking, planning the op, but fatigue finally defeats him and falls deeply asleep.

* * *

Jerusalem

After two hours looking for McGarrett and his team, Peterson finally surrenders and orders his men to retire. Has tried to contact Michaels several times, but the phone sends direct to mailbox. Finally, in the last attempt, he decides to leave a message "Michaels! McGarrett cheated you as a schoolchild. They're not at the station and have not checked with any of the members of Itzhak's family in Jerusalem. So you move that cute butt of yours and give me the information I need to locate them, or you and I will be dead!"

An hour later, there's no news of Jenny, so he decides to call Itzhak and tell him what is happening. Yahdad listens in silence. When the explanation ends, he says with altered voice. "We have to move, Peterson. I need you and your men go to my office in the port of Haifa to reinforce security. Move!"

* * *

Hadera

Steve wakes up and looks around disoriented, slowly the memories return to his mind. Looks to the bed beside him, now empty. "Damn it! What time is it?" he says aloud, while gets up and looks his watch, it's 10:00. Walks to the living room, the whole team is awake, drinking coffee. When they see him leaving the room, Evans rises, serves a cup of coffee and puts it in Steve's hands.

"Thank you!" Steve smells with delight the aroma of coffee and asks, "Do you have news?"

"Everything remains like before, Sir" Anders answers. "We have monitored vehicles, and they have not moved. Satellite video shows a woman arriving to the offices in Haifa this morning at 07:00. Half an hour later came out with a tray, apparently with food, went to the container and returned. No one has moved since then".

"Okay, We'll do it tonight. We must check the equipment and prepare us to be ready. We'll leave to Haifa at 18:00" Steve says. At that moment, someone knocks the door. To be sure, Aaron looks over and says, "It's Asaf" and opens the door.

Asaf gets in with the breakfast tray, his face is tired and haggard, but he smiles. Steve gets up, approaches him, to remove the tray from his hands, and places it on the table. "Thanks buddy. Really my debt has become enormous".

Asaf nods simply saying "nothing that you wouldn't do for me". The men come closer and begin their breakfast. Bread, olive oil and honey, with a steaming cup of coffee. Finally, Steve says, "Tonight we say goodbye, buddy. We're going to run the op".

"Wouldn't it be better to wait a little longer to plan it all?" Asaf asks with fear in his eyes.

"To these hours, people in Jerusalem should already know that we cheated them, so they'll move soon. It's possible they have received instructions to go to Haifa to avoid we rescue Miranda. While we do this sooner, less chance they have to be prepared." Aaron seat slightly, they cannot wait much more.

Asaf goes to the door saying, "okay, even you don't believe it, I'll miss you guys. These days have been the most exciting thing I had for many years." The men smile and Asaf comes out, closing the door.

Steve looks at his watch again. It's 11:00. Quickly calculates the time in Washington, and sighs. He hates to do this to Danny, mostly because he must be exhausted, doesn't like to wake him so early to ask for help again. Although, he doubts Danny is asleep. When he's anxious, the man is a whirlwind. Steve smiles at the memory, takes his sat phone and dials. Danny answers at the first tone "Steve..."

"Hey Danno! Are you awake so early?" asks ironically. Danny growls in response "I must warn you Steven, to joke with me after only three hours of sleep, shrunk in an uncomfortable couch, is not a very good idea" Danny answers, although his voice sounds relieved to have news of his friend again.

"What happened Danno? Did you put Michaels under arrest?" Steve asks curious. Michaels arrest should make worst the mood of the guys in Jerusalem, because they no longer have contact with their source of information.

"Yes." Danny says. "She was in her office at 23:30 last night. Admiral Green led two guys and we did arrest her for treason. I put handcuffs and read her rights. It was comforting, must say"

"Already have they interrogated her?" a great yawn comes from Steve's mouth as he speaks.

"Not yet, they're waiting. What are you going to do?" Danny asks curious to know what is Steve's crazy, fearless and stupid plan to rescue Miranda.

"We'll do it tonight Danno. I need you to call Tom, so you organize the extraction and be sure the helicopters are ready to take us out of hell." Steve explains the plan "We'll arrive at the offices of Haifa at 19:00. I need Tom to contact with the Commander of the Joint Air Base in Neguev desert, so they send the Cavalry". Call me when it's all set.


	14. Failure is not an option

Chapter 14: Failure is not an option

 _"I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend."_

United States Navy Seal Code

They're been all day preparing for the op. Anders constantly reviews the satellite images and monitors vehicle GPS devices. At lunchtime, there are no significant changes.

At 13:00 Anders detects an important mobilization: A group of twenty-five heavily armed men arrive at the warehouse in Haifa. "Commander, it will be better you come to see this" he says aloud.

Steve leaves the Kevlar vest that he's preparing with grenades, ammunition cartridges, compass and tear gas, and goes to the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do we have?" asks.

"It seems that the reinforcements arrived to help Yahdad's guys. These boys are well equipped," Anders says, while observing the images. The guys are armed. They all carry automatic large weapons. In addition, two large wooden boxes full with arms and ammunition are get from the truck. All come into the warehouse and the vehicle turned over to park to one side, they leave it half hidden by trees. The Mercedes arrives fifteen minutes later. Yahdad gets out of the car and gets into his office".

"They are forty men now, and we are only seven. How will we do this?" Evans asks intrigued.

"Yes, we are only seven, but every one of us equals to ten mercenaries" Aaron says with conviction.

Steve analyzes the situation and thinks that hopefully there won't be more men. Asks Anders to zoom in to the left of the warehouse. Then he asks, "Would the thermals still locate Miranda inside the container?"

"Yes Sir", Anders answers, "I have not lost it's view and she is still there. The same woman carried her lunch."

Steve looks the satellite image screen. At that moment, a couple of men walks around the container for a few minutes and then gets in. Anders changes to the thermal image. The two men come close to Miranda, remain with her two minutes and then leave, going to the office.

"Damn it!" Steve snarls. "I think they're setting up a trap. Perhaps explosives, we must be prepared, Crackerjack..." Steve calls for his explosives expert to look at the images.

"All right. Let's repeat the plan" Steve attempts to summarize the strategy. "We'll get through the wooded area and divide us. Aaron and Evans, you'll enter through the left side and try to block the main entrance of the warehouse. We should try to keep most of them inside, and defeat them with grenades and gas. Crackerjack, you become responsible for the explosives, I need you to check the container too, we don't know if they have put bombs in there. Lynx and I will take care of those who are on the outside. Anders and Gordon are responsible for caring for our back, watching satellite images and warning us. Also you're the backup if something goes wrong. Once we eliminate all of them, Crackerjack and I will go to the container and bring Miranda." With a sigh, he finishes his summary.

"Fine. Let's prepare ourselves," Steve orders. His face and his voice are fully concentrated. Takes out the sat phone and presses the button. Danny answers immediately.

"Williams".

"Hey Danno! Any news of the Neguev boys?"

"Hey, buddy! Yes, I'm with Admiral Green at the base. We'll be watching you from here. The President is also here. It is all set up, he talked with Commander of the base in Neguev and they assured him that they would be there to get you out. They will use a Chinook helicopter and a BlackHawk to give you air support if you need to cover the extraction" Danny speaks quickly so the nervousness in his voice is not noticeable.

"Hey Steve..."

"Tell me, buddy" Steve knows what Danny is going to tell him, but also knows that he needs to hear it.

"Stay safe." Danny's voice comes out choppy "I'll wait here and the next round of beer and wings at Side Street are on me!"

"It's a deal, brother. I'll call you when it's done." Steve says and ends the call.

All dress completely in black. They're using their Kevlar vests, helmets and night-vision goggles and introduce the intercoms in the right ear. At 17:30 the team go downstairs to the VAN with all the equipment, while Anders and Gordon start to install it and test wireless connections and intercoms. The satellite signal is received without problems and GPS tracking works properly.

When they are ready. Steve goes upstairs again and knocks on the door of Asaf's apartment, who opens immediately. "Asaf, we can never thank you enough all the help, buddy" Steve looks truly sad "Please have for sure that I won't forget this". Approaching Asaf wraps him up in a big hug that the man returns sincerely. "Shalom, brother" Steve says as a farewell.

"Shalom, my boy. Please tell Funky White I said hello, when you see him" Asaf answers. "I'll do it buddy. I'll see you soon in Hawaii" Steve shakes his hand and goes downstairs, heading to the VAN. Two minutes later, they're leaving in the direction of Haifa.

* * *

Haifa

Yahdad is seated behind his desk. He passes hands nervously through his beard. There is no news about Jenny or McGarrett yet. He begins to get nervous. Just in case, Peterson men and Baru team are in the warehouse. It means that if McGarrett is preparing to rescue Miranda, he'll be waiting for him, to finish his revenge. Then someone knocks on his office door, he simply says "Come in".

Baru enters and sits without waiting for invitation. "We have placed explosives around the container and give a cute necklace to our guest. When we have unwanted visitors, at the first movement, we press the detonator and everything will explode, so it will look like New Year Fireworks". Baru gives Yahdad two detonators. One triggers the explosive collar and the other one actives the bombs installed outside of the container.

"Do you think it will happen tonight?" Yahdad asks nervous.

"I don't think so, I could bet McGarrett will wait until tomorrow night. I guess he won't risk the success of his mission and will plan it carefully. Anyway, we'll be ready. Tomorrow another group of fifty men will arrive to support us. The SEALs won't have a chance." Baru is sure to have covered all the angles.

It's 18:50. The VAN is a hundred yards from the warehouse. "Well," Steve says, "Here we go". They quietly get out from the vehicle and activate their night vision goggles, a minute later they're approaching to the complex.

Aaron and Evans come close to the warehouse on the left side, conveniently hidden among the trees that graze the sidewall. Aaron looks through a window covered with metal bars and sees ten men inside. Most of them are sitting on the floor, playing with their cell phones. Three are walking around. Gordon's voice sounds on the intercom "Beware guys, there is a security guard at the front door of the warehouse". Aaron is coming silently and turned over by the main side. The man is facing the door, smoking with his back to the wooded area. Aaron quietly approaches the man, takes him by the neck, cutting off his breathing. A minute later, the guy is lying on the floor, unconscious. After blocking the entrance with a chain, Aaron drags the unconscious guard, to the vehicle Baru's men left hiding behind the trees. Ties, gags and puts the guy in the back of the truck, handcuffing him to a metal bar. He runs into the cabin and turns the vehicle engine on, placing it next the entrance of the warehouse, blocking the door. Meanwhile, Evans has thrown several gas canisters by the barred windows of the warehouse. Immediately the men begin to cough and squirm on the ground.

On the right side, Steve and Lynx have managed to advance to the entrance of the office building. At one point, two men get out running, alerted by men trapped in the warehouse. They are quickly eliminated by the shotguns of Steve and Lynx. Steve asks by pressing his right ear "Anders, how many men are still inside the office building?"

After reviewing the thermals, the man answered "four more men, Sir. Three in the offices on the left side and one more at the main office".

"And the other guys?" Aaron asks.

"They are scattering in the courtyard, there are approximately twenty-five men. Some are running between the containers. Others are crouching along the pier" Gordon's hasty voice answers by the intercom.

"Evans, men in the warehouse have been neutralized?" Steve asks.

Evans answers. "Yes sir, they may not leave there."

"Copy that! Take care with the guys in the containers. Crackerjack..." Steve called his explosives expert. "Have you placed the explosives at the dock?"

"I'm on it. Estimated time: two minutes".

Steve and Lynx get into the office building, direct to the left, they walk close to the wall. Open a door and found one guy, Steve shoot and the man falls. Find the other two men in another office and eliminate them easily with well-aimed shots. Again, Steve listens Gordon's voice over the intercom "Sir, a man is coming out running by the back door of the building. He goes towards the containers".

Steve says to Lynx "Let's go..."

They listen Crackerjack saying, "Sir, installed and ready to detonate explosives".

"Roger that! Everybody get away from the dock. Detonation in T minus 10 seconds", Steve looks at his watch, ten seconds later hears a tremendous explosion and sees two men fly through the air.

Steve runs to reach the container where Miranda is, Crackerjack sees and goes behind him by the right side. The other SEALs begin to shoot the men coming out of the labyrinth of containers.

When they reach the container, Steve tries to get in, breaking the lock with the butt of his gun. Lynx goes to support the others in the shooting. Steve opens the door and looks inside, there is a figure shriveled in the corner of the container. Comes near and says pressing the intercom, "I have the target in sight." Then, with a sweet voice says "Miranda..."

She covers his ears with both hands, and rocking rhythmically forward and backward. Steve leans toward her when suddenly sees something and stops. There is an explosive device around her neck. By pressing his right ear again says, "She has an explosive device on the neck, we're going to try to disable it" then, with low voice says again "Miranda..." to get her attention. She looks up slowly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you don't move, or that thing will explode." Steve explains with a soft voice.

At that moment, hears a voice behind him saying, "Don't worry, it will explode anyway. Put your weapon down and get up slowly". Steve obeys and carefully turns to face Yahdad, staring him in the eyes. What he sees in the face of the man surprises him. There is pain and fear. Yahdad says "Well, McGarrett, finally see you face to face! At last it's time for retribution".

Outside, the shooting continues. Steve tries to talk with the man "Let Miranda go. This issue... your revenge is with me."

"Is not only with you, it's also with your partner. I'll take from him the same as you both took from me". Steve is walking slowly towards him, but the man shouts, raising both hands. Steve can see there is a detonator in each hand. "Stop McGarrett! One step more and we'll fly. All of us".

Steve can see the man is scared and begins to wonder if he really wants to do this. If so, why has not pressed the buttons yet? Miranda is not wound, she has clearly not been ill-treated, she has eaten and is not dehydrated, her general condition is good. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt Miranda really. Asks Yahdad "Why Miranda? You know she's not guilty of anything. Your son's death was a tragic accident." He has suddenly discovered that Yahdad wants to be justified, he needs to explain. So, he'll keep him talking.

"An accident?" Yahdad asks indignantly. "Do you call accident to a small child died, since a lot of trained armed men fired their weapons against him?"

"It was not against him, and you know that. Those kids crossed the line of fire. We tried to prevent them and take them away from there, but it was late and the bullets came from both sides." Steve looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Crackerjack stealthily entering into the container. "The saddest thing of all", Steve continues "is that everything you're doing won't bring your son back. Only will add more pain".

"Do you think I don't know that? I know she's not guilty, but she's those bastard's most beloved person. Same as my son was what I loved the most". Now Yahdad is crying uncontrollably. "I can't do this anymore! I want everything to end. I want them back!" He lows the right hand willing to press the trigger button, when two shots sound and the man falls.

Steve is fast approaching, and takes both detonators from Yahdad's hands. The man still breathes, but two red spots grow quickly on his shirt. Steve comes near and leans over him. Yahdad makes him a sign, wants to tell him something. Leans more to listen: "He was the dearest to me, and you took him from me! But now, I'm going with him. I'll be with them again. Finally it's complete!" and closes his eyes.

Crackerjack runs approaching Miranda, to check the explosive device. "I think I can disable it", he says and gets to work. Steve take the detonators and go next to him. Shows the detonators to Crackerjack, asking, "If you destroy them, the explosives will be activated?" Crackerjack takes them from Steve's hands, they don't have mercury switches. Slowly takes the screwdriver from his vest and begins to disassemble the detonators to review the mechanism. Five minutes later, he disables them and focuses his attention on Miranda. He knows if he doesn't control the bomb, it will explode, even when the detonator has been disabled.

Steve leaves Crackerjack working and gets up to walk towards the door of the container, to check if there is someone outside. The shooting ceased. He doesn't know whether or not they are good news. But they don't have time to find out. Five minutes later, Crackerjack has withdrawn the explosive from Miranda's neck, and helps her to stand up.

The girl is in shock, walks slowly letting Crackerjack to guide her. When she comes next to Steve, wraps him in a hug and begins to cry softly. Steve hugs her, tracing circles on his back, trying to comfort her. Then tells her with a soft voice "Miranda. I know you're scared, but we have to get out of here." Quickly removes his Kevlar vest and places it on Miranda to secure her. Crackerjack opens the way, pointing his weapon at the front, Steve is next grasping Miranda's arm. They walk slowly between the containers until they come out to the yard.

Lynx, Anders, Lehrer, Evans and Gordon are surrounded by a lot of men. When they see him, one of them approaches his weapon to Evans neck and screams. "Drop your weapons!" Steve, with a fast moving, takes his gun from the belt and shoots the guy in the head, but immediately feels a stabbing pain in the back and falls.

Baru gets out from the container area with his smoking gun, he's now targeting Miranda's head. Slowly goes closer to Steve and lifted him sharply, pushing him in the direction to his men and orders Crackerjack drop his weapon and join the others. Crackerjack obeys, taking Miranda by the arm and both walk approaching the group. The mercenaries walk three steps backwards, preparing their weapons. Miranda closes her eyes. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of the helicopters blades breaks the silence.

The Black Hawk fires a blast, eliminating all the mercenaries, taking advantage of the distraction, Steve takes one of the weapons of the fallen men and shoots at Baru in the middle of the forehead.

The Chinook descends rapidly in the middle of the yard and Crackerjack helps Miranda to get in. Steve turns to look at her, smiles and says in a very low voice "It's done!" Suddenly, everything becomes dark and he falls to the ground.

Lynx and Evans come to help him. Steve is bleeding unconscious. They raise him and go up to the helicopter. Put him down to lay in a couple of seats, Miranda comes crying and put Steve's head on her lap. The other SEALs also get in the chopper and take off.

On board, Aaron asks Gordon and Anders "where did you go? you should stay in the car, shouldn't you?" Anders answers in a sarcastic tone "sorry boys, but when we saw that you were somewhat busy, we went out to lend a hand. I think one of the bad guys saw us, and threw a grenade at the VAN. Pity, I liked that computer very much!"

In the air, Evans checks the wound on Steve's back, turning him to seek an exit wound in the chest, didn't find it. Blood loss worries him, Steve is pale and very cold, his breath bubbles and is superficial "I think the bullet hit a lung," Evans says while tries to contain the bleeding by pressing strongly. A moment later, Evans says, "I don't feel the pulse. Start compressions!"

* * *

Washington.

Danny has followed the op from beginning to end, feeling powerless. Looks impressed by the synchronized movement of men, everyone does his tasks with mathematical precision. It seems all starts well, until he looks at Steve going to the container and getting in there.

They hear him saying he has Miranda. Tom breathes briefly, but again loses his temper when he hears his daughter has an explosive attached to her neck. Visibly pale drops himself in a chair. Danny puts his hand on Tom's shoulder and tells him "they're going to disabled it". Tom nods and turns to watch the screen. They hear the confusion of shooting and the explosion. Then see on the screen how mercenaries, who outnumber them, are surrounding the rest of the team. One of them is targeting a SEAL, with the gun pointing against his neck.

Suddenly, they look at Steve, Crackerjack and Miranda getting out of the labyrinth of containers, but they are forced to drop their weapons. Danny looks at Steve shooting and killing a guy, but immediately sees him falling.

After the arrival of the helicopters and the extraction. They hear the pilot saying "We have the target secure!" Tom sighs and puts his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. Danny presses the hand on his shoulder, but says nothing. Seconds later they again heard the chopper pilot's voice, "we have a problem. Commander McGarrett is wounded, it seems serious and he has no pulse..."


	15. I would lay down my life

**AN:**

 **Warning: this chapter includes a slight hint of suicide. Nothing graphic. Please proceed with discretion.**

* * *

Chapter 15: I would lay down my life

 _"Navy Seal is a man. A man who would lay down his life. A man who will persevere in the face of adversity."_

Joe White in Hawaii Five-0 (3x20 / 8x24)

 _Seconds later they again heard the chopper pilot's voice, "we have a problem. Commander McGarrett is wounded, it seems serious and he has no pulse..."_

Washington DC

It is the turn of Danny to lose serenity, when he hears that Steve is seriously injured and has not pulse. His heart speeds up and begins to walk around the room.

"We'll take him to Sheba Medical Center" pilot's voice informs again "we've talked with them and they're waiting for us. ETA: five minutes."

"Copy that!" Danny listens to the Commander of the Base in the Neguev desert "Keep me informed."

"Yes, Sir" the pilot answers and closes communication.

Danny knows that he has something to do... Knows that something is pending, but Steve... He needs to know Steve will be fine. His mind is a mess.

Slowly takes some breath to relax and clear his mind. Suddenly... He remembers. He knows what is missing. "Admiral" says, "Where do you have Michaels? Asks impatient.

"In an interrogation room" Green replies, without knowing with certainty what Danny is thinking.

Danny asks himself if he really needs to explain it. "We need to interrogate her. Steve suspects anyone in the high command is helping her and we need to know who's been doing that. She is the only one who can help us, since Yahdad is dead".

The President looks Admiral Green, who understands the order implicit in that gaze. "Okay detective. Follow me please" Green answers. "Mr. President... would I ask you a favor?" Danny asked hopeful.

"Certainly! Whatever it is, Danny" gratitude is palpable in Tom's voice. "If you know anything about Steve's condition. Can you let me know?"

"Of course. Please keep me informed of the outcome of the interrogation," Tom asks. Danny nods and leaves the room with Admiral Green. The President leaves to go back to the White House.

On the way to the interrogation room Danny asks "Does that interrogation room, have cameras or microphones?" Danny realizes he's worried about he's so familiar with the Five-0 headquarters interrogation room, where they have a little bit of 'freedom' when they interrogate suspects.

"Yes, detective" Admiral answers, not knowing what to think. Danny tries to remember the accepted procedures for the interrogation. Damn it! He has spent too much time with Steve!

When they arrive at the interrogation room, both men get in. Lt. Michaels is sitting, before her a grey table with a metal bar in the middle, her hands are cuffed to that bar. In the background, a mirror, which Danny recognizes as a one-way window. There are two chairs on the other side of the table. Both men take seat.

Admiral Green begins to speak. "Lieutenant. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, Sir, when I was arrested, this man informed to me that it's about treason, but it is a calumny".

"Before you go that way, Lieutenant, I must inform you, we have enough evidence that connects you with Itzhak Yahdad and Frank Peterson. The SEAL team that currently operates in Israel already gathered enough evidence of the criminal activities of both men. We also have transcriptions of your phone calls, text and voice messages received and sent by your cell phone" Green hopes Jenny does not attempt to deny it.

Danny makes a sign to Green, as asking permission to speak. Green nods with a slight tilt of the head. "Lieutenant Michaels" Danny speaks. "I'll try to be clear. We know that you're not in this alone, and there is someone above you in rank, who's been helping, either giving orders. All what we want is a name. You face a court martial and that isn't in negotiation, but the way in which you cooperate with us will largely determine the outcome of this court martial, and if you will face the result alone. Am I clear?"

"It is also my 'painful' duty to inform you, your 'boyfriend' Itzhak Yahdad died today in a clash with the SEAL team who rescued the President's daughter" the irony in Green's voice is evident. The man is furious. She is navy, and betrayed them. Defrauded everything the Navy represents and all its codes of honor, loyalty and service. While thinking this, he strongly presses his fists, until his knuckles are white, trying to control the rage that builds up in his stomach.

Michaels starts to cry painfully, her gaze is now an open book. Reflects sadness, fear, anger. 'Damn!' they left me alone. And I won't take the responsibility alone'. "Fine!" she says with disdain, "I'll give you the name..."

* * *

The man is stirred nervous in the chair behind his desk. Almost a day ago and he doesn't know nothing of Michaels. Yahdad had not called yet, and neither of them answer their phones. The last thing he knew was that Peterson's team would intercept McGarrett upon his arrival in Jerusalem.

Then, the thread of his thought changes. Damn it! Twenty million dollars! Finally a reward for the years of service to his country. He has served for over twenty-five years, he has sacrificed everything and has not received anything.

The appointment of the President has been like giving a consolation prize for a meritorious career. He doesn't want honors, he wants a comfortable life for himself and his family. He wants to travel, but really travel, not run around the world in combat missions or diplomatic meetings. He wants to enjoy all the good things that money can buy.

Michaels had helped him with the money issue, when she introduced him to Yahdad. The man was swimming in abundance, and had offered him a fortune in exchange for his help. Ultimately, he didn't do anything with his own hands. He had only provided confidential information about the President and had facilitated Miranda's kidnapping finding the right men and handing out a little money here and there. Some had cost him a part of the ten million Yahdad had given to him as preliminary payment. But it doesn't matter! He's still waiting twenty million more.

* * *

When Jenny gives them the name of the senior officer who has been in charge of the entire operation of Miranda's kidnapping, Admiral Green is stunned. "Jeez!" says simply when both men get out of the interrogation room, leaving Jenny alone. Danny takes his phone and dials the number of Lou's prepaid cell phone.

"Danny..." Lou answers, his voice sounds concerned. "We have been worried, buddy, neither Steve nor you answer my calls!"

"Hey, Hey Lou, calm down buddy! The operation has ended, Steve's team has rescued the President's daughter," says Danny with a voice that is far from reflect the success of the mission.

"Excellent! This is good news! Then why I hear you as if Steve had smashed the Camaro?" Lou tries to joke to relieve a little stress from Danny.

"Steve was injured in the mission. It is serious," Danny says sadly.

"Oh! Will he be okay?" now Lou's voice returns to sound concerned.

"Still don't know. But it is not why I called you. Do you have any information about those account numbers in Singapore?"

"Indeed I do, that's why I tried to call you. My contact has given me the name of the holder of the accounts. He's a guy named John S. Clayton. We did a research about this man and what we discover will leave you stunned. The man is the brother of..."

"Robert L. Clayton" Danny interrupts Lou, completing the sentence, "the Chief of the General Staff. Thanks Lou, I'll call you back when I know something about Steve's condition". Danny ends the call, looking at Green. When they arrive at the office, Admiral orders that nobody bothered and both enter. While they sit, Danny dials the President's private cell phone number and presses the speaker button.

"Hello Danny" Tom greets in an informal way.

"Mr. President... We have finished questioning Lieutenant Michaels".

"And... did she say something?" Tom's voice explodes with impatience.

"Indeed yes, she did!" Danny says, and begins to tell him all what Jenny confessed. When he says, "Admiral Green is gathering a team to carry out the arrest". Tom immediately shouts, "I want to be there," his voice is filled with firm resolve.

"But... Mr. President..." Admiral Green tries to replicate. Tom interrupts "there are no ifs and buts. This man sold me, my daughter almost died for what he did. I want to see the face of that bastard when you arrest him."

"Yes, sir" Green says reluctantly. "We will see you in General Clayton's office, Sir".

"I'll be there!" Tom is already getting up from his chair and pressing the speaker button. "Please ask Charlie to take the car to the main entrance. I'll be there in five minutes. Notify the Secret Service," he orders. A minute later leaves his office.

Half an hour later, Danny and Admiral Green reach Clayton's Office. President's vehicle stops almost at the same time. The three men, along with two agents of the Secret Service and four military police officers, begin to walk to the office of the Chief of the General Staff. As soon as they enter the building, the guard officer, recognizing the President and Admiral Green, let them pass without asking questions, simply salutes "Mr. President..."

The group is still walking, while the guard lifts the phone informing about the presence of the President. As they go further, they are observed by stunned officers and civilians. The President here? Someone told you, he would come?

General Clayton's secretary picks up the phone and heeding the call, responding with monosyllables. "Yes... okay, I will inform him... Thank you", hangs up the phone and presses the intercom button. "General Clayton?"

Clayton is sitting, resting his head on the desk, "Yes?" he answers.

"The President and Admiral Green just arrived at the building Sir. You didn't told me you were waiting for them, Sir," the Secretary voice, although professional, sounds incredulous.

"Damn it!" he thinks quickly "Green and Huxley in person? Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong".

He stands up and goes to the door, blocking the lock. "Damn it Michaels!" continues his thoughts "she must have loosened her tongue!" Walks uneasy around his office, thinking about what to do. Suddenly, everything is clear there are not many options. In fact, he has run out of options. Walks to his desk, sits and opens the top drawer, pulling out his service gun and checking the chamber.

The group, led by the President, Green and Danny arrive at Clayton's office. The secretary gets up, saying "Mr. President... Admiral..." At that time, the unmistakable sound of a shot fills the air. Officers are trying to open the door. When find it closed and after calling Clayton without response, they break the lock and get in. What they see leaves them speechless. Tom says with a very low voice "Damn bastard! How easy you get out of this!" He turns around, takes Danny by the arm, leading him to walk at his side and both leave, followed by Green and the other men.

* * *

Danny and Tom are in the car. Both are silent, trying to process what had happened in the last hours. They know, for now, whatever they say goes overrunning, so that none speaks.

They have come to the oval office. Both sit on the couch and close their eyes. They are exhausted, physically and emotionally exhausted. President's Assistant comes with a tray in hand, a steaming teapot and two cups. Placed them on the coffee table and exits immediately.

Suddenly Tom's private cell phone rings. "Yes?" he answers.

"Dad?" a tearful voice across the line.

"Yes, baby" Tom sighs deeply and is sobbing again.

"Asked them to let me call you" Miranda says in a tone of apology. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry!"

Tom sounds concerned "Why, my love? You have nothing to be sorry. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. The doctors just checked me and say that I am fine" Miranda answers "in fact, I don't think this man actually had the intention of hurting me".

"What do you mean?"

"He looked like a sad man. Constantly said that he had lost everything" Miranda is confused. She knows this man kidnapped her and hurt her family. She knows what he did was wrong, but yet can only feel sorry for him. "Later, when the Commander arrived, this guy told so many things to him... He blamed him and you for the death of his son." Daddy is that true? Did you kill his child?"

"Oh, no baby! His son died in a clash of my team SEAL against a group of dissidents in Israel. He and a group of boys crossed in the line of fire, and although we try to stop them, they were hit" Tom tries Miranda to see that was a tragedy, but they could do nothing to prevent it.

"I know daddy. I know you had not hurt a child intentionally," Miranda says finally.

She suddenly begins to cry again. "What is it baby?" Tom asks.

"It's just that... Commander McGarrett. He took off his vest and gave it to me, to protect me and then... then that man shot him. It is very serious... and that's all my fault!" Miranda's sobs are intense.

"No, Miranda. It's not your fault. You could have done anything. Do you know something about him? How is he?"

"They took him to surgery, but doctors are nervous. They don't know if he is going to make it. Well, I must go. They gave me some sedatives and I'm sleepy. They will take me to rest. I'll call you later," Miranda says goodbye. "Okay, baby. I love you," Tom says softly. "I love you too, Daddy".

Danny has been sitting with the eyes closed, listening to Tom to speak with his daughter. As soon as he ends the call, Danny opens his eyes and straightens to look at Tom, who begins to explain calmly "They have taken Steve to the hospital... He doesn't look good. They have taken him to surgery".

"Tom... I have to go. I should be with him" Danny is desperate.

"I know, Danny. I'll give instructions to take you there in a military aircraft".

Danny sighs and says simply "thank you".

* * *

In the air, heading to Israel

Danny is sitting on a military aircraft. He has traveled in them a couple of times before and they never seemed him so uncomfortable. He has slept only three or four hours in recent days and is really exhausted.

This case has ended with his energy reserves and when they arrive to Hawaii, he'll ask Steve two weeks of vacation only to sleep.

Steve... Under normal circumstances, he would scold Steve about getting rid of his Kevlar vest, because due that, he's back in the hospital fighting for his life. But these past few days have somehow changed his way of thinking about the reckless way that Steve has to do things.

He knows, if this was a police case, he would have right to require him to follow the procedures. But Steve is not just a police officer. He's a SEAL and he's the best. So far he have only had small glimpses of Steve's military capability and about his life in the Navy, So this is like a revelation. Now, he figures why colleagues and superiors say constantly that he is the best they have worked with.

He's really impressed about the way in which his friend planned and executed the rescue. Any other had failed, mainly because of all the adverse circumstances of this case and the numerical superiority of the enemy. At that moment he realizes that, in addition to concern for his friend, has grown in another feeling, which was previously latent: a deep respect for Steve's service and a great pride. Pride of working with him, but even more, proud to be his friend, his brother.

It's like if the invisible barrier Steve had risen to separate his military past and his life as head of Five-0, had collapsed so Danny could cross it, and therefore it is grateful for that. He only expects to have the opportunity to tell him. He hopes his friend Superman, again comes out of this.

He called Lou, to inform him he is going to Israel, and telling him that he will return to call as soon as he knows something. Now, tries to sleep a bit, to be more relaxed on arrival to Israel. Steve will need him to be strong and he'll be there for him, as always. That's what _Ohana_ do, right?

After landing, an officer meets him, and tells the helicopter is ready to take him to the hospital. When he arrives, he comes running to the waiting room. Steve SEAL team is there. As soon as they see him, Lynx gets up and approaches, asking "Danny? Sorry, Detective Williams? They told us that you would come".

Danny nods and shakes his hand. Lynx introduces him to the rest of the team. Danny greets all and asks "Dou you know something about Steve?"

"Few hours ago we learned that he came out of surgery and they took him to the Intensive Care Unit. We are waiting for the doctor to come and inform us about his condition".

At that time, a tall doctor, gray hair and white coat over the surgery blue uniform, gets in from the Intensive Care Unit. The seven men stand up, walking towards him. Aaron introduced him to Danny. "Doctor Rabel, this is detective Daniel Williams, Commander McGarrett's partner."

* * *

 **AN2: Next is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	16. You've never desert me

Chapter 16: You've never desert me

 _"Doctor Rabel, this is detective Daniel Williams, Commander McGarrett's partner."_

Sheba Medical Center. Ramat Gan. Israel

Danny shakes doctor's hand and asks, "How is he, doctor?" "The surgery went well" Rabel begins his explanation "the bullet broke two ribs and went through the left lung, tore the pericardium and stayed there. When he arrived, he had cardiac and respiratory insufficiency by a pneumothorax. We managed to remove the bullet and repair the damage. For now, he is in the Intensive Care Unit and the next few hours will be critical. Due to pneumothorax we have connected him to a ventilation device to help him keep his oxygen levels and we are managing him sedatives and antibiotics".

"What are the odds?" Evans asks, even though he knows all in the room fear the answer.

The doctor answers, shaking his head "I don't like lead me by the odds. In my profession, I have seen patients with more severe damage recover completely. I can tell you, Commander McGarrett is an exceptionally strong man and I'm hopeful he will do this well."

Danny speaks, with concern in his face "He has some medical problems, Doc, some pre-existing conditions. Is there any danger of any of them affects his recovery?"

"We know about those problems, detective. As soon as he arrived and his teammates informed me he's an active member of US Navy and lives in Hawaii, we request his medical record to Tripler Army Medical Center."

"Wait a minute..." Aaron asks "what pre-existing condition?"

"I am not allowed to discuss his medical record with people who are not immediate family members. But as I said, I hope there will not be a hurdle in his recovery."

When Danny hears the medical report, takes a deep breath and drops himself into a chair, asking, "When can we see him?"

The doctor smiles and says, "For now he's asleep, by the effect of the drugs. I can let one of you to be with him in his ICU room. Depending on his recovery, perhaps later we can move him to a private room, where all of you can visit him. Do you have any questions?" Men deny with the head. "All right then, please call me if you need me. Nurse will go with you to Commander McGarrett's room".

A nurse approaches them, Danny turns to look at the SEALs. All nod and Aaron says, "Go with him Danny. We must go to the base and rest a little. Please let us know of any changes". Danny nods gratefully and they exchanged phone numbers, SEALs go, leaving Danny with the nurse who tells him "please, come with me, detective."

When Danny gets into the room and looks at Steve in that bed, he can't decide if he feels relief or fear. Definitely he' has saw him in worse circumstances, although now, his intuition tells him the medical problems he has been through during the last two years, could have reduced his strength. Sighing, he takes a chair closer to left side of the bed, sits in it and take Steve's left hand in his.

"It is better you recover from this, buddy. We need you. Grace, Charlie and I need you." Tired, he lays his head on the bed. Tears of frustration threatens to leave, but he cannot afford to get there. Steve always tells Danny goes immediately to the worst possible scenario. Not this time. Steve will be fine. He should be fine.

* * *

A persistent sound awakes him, opens his eyes, feeling a translucent film blocking his view, blinks several times to clarified it. Looks around trying to locate himself. He's in a hospital bed, tries to move his hand to take the switch and lift the bed a little, but feels another hand holding it, almost squeezing. Turning to the left sees a blond head resting on the edge of the bed, a few inches from him. He cannot help but smile. It seems Danny's fate is to travel around the world to bring him back. Always.

With a very soft voice, barely a whisper, says "Danno..." while stirring the blond hair of his friend. At that time, Danny wakes up abruptly and looks incredulous at Steve. As he can see, during the time he was asleep the doctors removed the ventilation device. He stands up startled. "Shh, calm down, Danno!" Steve says to reassure his friend.

"Hey..." Danny salutes, trying not to yawn.

"Hello, buddy. I can't believe you've flown so far, just to be here," Steve says touched.

"I think I'm having a _Deja Vu_ , my friend. We've had this conversation before, haven't we?" Danny is smiling now. Steve is going to make it.

Steve is startled by a moment. "Miranda?"

"Fine. She is okay. They took her to the base so she can rest before the return trip" Danny answers.

"Ok. When will they take her back? Tom must be desperate to see her."

"I don't know well. I think the idea was to take her back today, but as your friend Lynx told me, she refused to go without you." Danny smiles. "It seems that you have a new friend. By the way. Why didn't you tell me you and the President are friends?"

Steve smiles "We served together. He was my CO in several missions at the beginning of my career. He's a good man Danny".

"I know, buddy" Danny nods "I've met him and know he's a good man."

At that time, the bedroom door opens and doctor Rabel gets in smiling "Well Commander! Welcome back". Approaches on the right side of the bed and checks Steve's vitals.

"How long was I out?" Steve asks, trying to calculate.

"You came at 03.00 in the morning. Including surgery and the time in the ICU, they are about eighteen hours. We are going to move you to a regular room, okay? There's a couch in the room, detective, I suggest you to sleep a few hours, you're really exhausted."

"When can I go home, doc?" Steve asks anxious.

"If all goes well, in two or three days you can go back to Hawaii, only if you promise to check up with your doctor in Tripler. Your file says you are not very disciplined to follow medical instructions" the doctor seems happy for the speedy recovery of his patient.

* * *

In the air, somewhere between Israel and Washington DC

It's been four days since the rescue. Steve and Danny, along with the six SEALs fly in a military aircraft, joining Miranda who is keen to reunite with her family. Steve has been released from the hospital just four hours before the flight, but he didn't want to delay the way back home.

The plane is landing. While it runs through the track, Steve turns to see Miranda, smiles and holds her hand. "Just wait a little more," he says. She nods slightly and gives him a radiant smile. Danny looks out of the window, in the hangar there is a group of men dressed in dark suit and a black vehicle with the distinctive of the President.

The aircraft stops and all get up from their seats to get off. Miranda is approaching the door impatiently, when it opens, she goes downstairs followed closely by Steve and Danny.

She runs along the track and throws herself into her father's arms, crying. Steve and Danny walk slowly, to give them a few minutes alone, but finally reunite with them. Tom separates himself from Miranda, without releasing her hand. Turns and looks at Steve in the eyes for a few seconds, he simply smiles. A minute later approaches and wraps him in a hug with care not to hurt his wounds, "There's no way to thank you for what you've done for me. I won't forget it ever". When separated, Steve can see tears in Tom's eyes, who turns towards Danny and embraces him too. "I owe so much to you both, my friends!"

Admiral Green approaches and shakes Steve's hand "An excellent job, Commander!"

"We just did our work, Sir" Steve answers, turning to see his team.

"Gentlemen" the President says, "an outstanding work! Thank you all for your service". The six SEALs raise their right hand to the forehead and salute the President and Admiral Green.

The President helps Miranda to get into the car, turns for a second to look at Steve and Danny saying, "we'll see you soon, my friends". "See you Mr. President", say both men.

The presidential car leaves the hangar, while Admiral Green says to Steve "Commander. As you requested we've arranged your flight to Honolulu for tomorrow at 08:00. I suggest you get some rest to recover yourselves. We've prepared your rooms at the base."

"Thank you Sir" Steve answers.

* * *

It's 13:00, the plane is about to land at the Pearl-Hickam Naval Base. Steve looks through the window. Fifteen days out! Feels as if it had been longer... Much more time. In his military career, he has been out for years. But he never felt so nostalgic. He missed his home. As always, Danny reads his thoughts and says, "Home finally, buddy!" Steve just sighs.

When they descend from the plane, both smile openly. His _Ohana_ waits for them at the end of the track, Lou, Tani, Junior, Jerry, Grace, Charlie and Eddie.

When sees his kids, Danny drops his backpack and runs to hug them, raise Charlie in his left arm while surrounds Grace with the right one and kisses her repeatedly on the head, they remain so for a few minutes. Steve sees them smiling and comes closer to be include in the family hug.

Junior approaches him, taking the bag from his hands. "Sir..." under the accusing gaze of Steve corrects immediately "Steve, welcome back" and gives him a slight hug "Thanks buddy. I missed you!"

Lou approaches and embraces him slapping his back, Steve complains about pain. "Oh! I'm sorry! Welcome! Truly we miss you both".

Tani hugs Steve and gives him a sonorous kiss on the cheek. "Welcome Boss!" Jerry joins the embrace and Eddie barks moving tail.

Five-0 members share a moment of laughter and chat. Until Steve interrupts "By the way, Danno. You promised a huge plate of chicken wings at Side Street, right? I'm starving!"

"Okay buddy. But there is no beer for you. You are still taking drugs." Danny says in a fatherly tone.

"Mmmh" Steve growls by disappointment.

Two hours later, they arrive at Steve's house. After entering and deactivating the alarm, Steve sits in the recliner and sighs. He is tired.

Danny sits on the couch and looks at him. He wanted to have this conversation with Steve.

Steve looks at him curious "What? Now who has the aneurysm face?" jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I... I have... I wanted to talk to you about something" Danny stutters a little at the beginning.

Steve straightens on the armchair concerned "What is this about, Danny?"

"Nothing, is just... When Tom called me to tell you were dead... I felt really bad. And that made me think about many things."

Steve doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to interrupt, knows Danny needs this. "I'm sorry Danny! I've never meant to..."

"No. wait! You don't have to apologize. You were doing your job. But that's not the point. The point is I opened the envelope that you left for the lawyer and read the letter. You told me to open it in case of you..." Danny tries to apologize for opening the envelope.

"No Danny" Steve raises his right hand to calm down Danny. "That letter was for you. You know me and know that I'm not very good with words. Everything I wrote in that letter is something I must had to tell you a long time ago."

"But what about education insurance... Steve, you don't need to do that!" Danny interrupts him.

"Look, Danny" Steve answers, "you're my best friend, you're my brother. I love your kids and I want to see them grow and have a future. It's my contribution to that future. Please let me do this, can you?"

"I don't know what to say Steve. I feel overwhelmed. Thank you!"

"No, Danno. Thank you!

* * *

Two weeks later

Steve is coming out of the ocean, after his morning exercise. Slowly, his life has returned to be normal. Yesterday the doctor released him and today he finally returns to work. With the towel hanging from his neck and Eddie walking beside him, goes to the house when hears the familiar engine of the Camaro, a few seconds later the door opens and Danny is coming into the living room.

"I must bring the car to the workshop again," Danny says.

"Good morning to you too!" Steve says smiling. "Give me five minutes, I'm going to take a shower and we can go". Twenty minutes later, they pass through the gates of the HQ.

The other members of Five-0 are already gathered in the kitchen having coffee and Malasadas. "Hey boss...!" Tani says "good morning! There is someone waiting for you at your office. He asked for you and Danny". Steve says hello to the others and both walk towards his office. When they arrive at the door, they see the guy is an officer of the Navy in his camouflage uniform.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. I'm Ensign Rodriguez."

"Good morning. Tell me, Ensign" Steve makes him a sign to take a seat, but the man remains standing, pulls out a couple of envelopes and gives them to Steve and Danny "Sir. The Commander of the Base asks me to inform that you must be in Pearl-Hickam Naval Base, next Wednesday at 18:00, Sir. Please ask the team of Five-0 Task Force to be there too, Sir".

Steve slowly opens the envelope and read the content. The text says virtually the same as the Ensign has told him, only adds he must wear his Full Dress Blue. The letter asks Danny to wear suit and tie. Steve gets nervous suddenly. "Thank you Ensign" says as a farewell.

Ensign turns around and leaves. Danny looks at Steve, who shakes his head "I think I know what this is about Danny".

"And...?" Danny asks.

"When I shared with you and the team all the information about an active Navy operation, I took this risk. I think this is an appointment to a court martial," Steve says in a low voice.

"But, if so, why they also call to me?" Danny doesn't understand anything.

"Maybe because you were involved in the mission, but don't worry. You're not a naval officer, so really they can do nothing to you" Steve tries, unsuccessfully, to reassure Danny.

"Please tell the guys they must to be there. Ask them to go formally dressed".

* * *

Two days later (Wednesday)

It's17:00, Steve is in his bedroom ending of put on his uniform. He didn't use it for a long time. He looks himself in the mirror and thinks it still suits him well. Takes his cap, places it under his arm and goes downstairs to go to Pearl-Hickam.

Forty-five minutes later arrives at the checkpoint access. The guard officer tells him he must be in the Hall of Ceremonies. As soon as he arrives there, an officer takes him to an adjoining room and asks him to wait there. Soon after, Danny arrives and gets into the room. Five minutes later, the entire team is there, waiting for, nervous. Suddenly the door opens and Ensign Rodriguez wearing his Dress Blue gets in "Commander, follow me, please". They leave the room and get into the Hall of Ceremonies.

In the front, there is a long table, chaired by the Commander of the Base and six High Rank Officers, all wearing their Full Dress Blue. Beside the Commander, in the center of the table, an empty chair. There are some people sitting in the chairs arranged along the room.

They follow Ensign Rodriguez, and go to the first row of chairs, but they remain standing, waiting. A minute later, Aaron Lehrer, Evans, Gordon, Anders, Crackerjack and Lynx, get in also wearing their Full Dress Blue. They go next Lou and stand in there. Suddenly they hear the voice of the Ensign saying in a loud voice: "Attention! The President of the United States of America". All the people in the room stand up. The President gets into the room, walking solemnly escorted by two officers and goes to the table, standing in front of the empty chair. Another Ensign gets in, walks to the table, stopping in front of the President, made a military salute and give him a black box.

Ensign says, "Lieutenant Evans, Gordon, Anders, Jackson and Brenner. Lieutenant Commander Lehrer. A step forward". Men come to the table, make a military salute and stand at attention. Ensign continues, "The Navy of the United States is pleased to decorate you with the Distinguished Service Medal, for your exceptionally meritorious and distinguished service to the United States beyond the duty. Your professionalism and devotion are in keeping with the highest traditions of the Naval Service of the United States of America". The President approaches them, and places medals on each one's chest, thanking them for their dedication. All make a military salute again, and go back to their place.

Ensign said "Officers Grover, Rey, Reigns and Ortega, Five-0 Task Force. A step forward". The four members of Five-0 timidly approaching the table. Again, Ensign speaks "The President of the United States of America is honored to grant you The Presidential Recognition for Distinguished Service to Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, for their outstanding work and decided support for the achievement of the objectives of a combat mission against an enemy of the United States". The President gives Lou a Silver Plate and shakes the hand of the four members of the team.

At that time, Danny looks at Steve and mutters "Court martial, eh? Hey, is my tie okay?" Steve smiles and nods.

Ensign speaks again "Detective Daniel Williams. A step forward". Danny walks rigidly towards the table. Ensign continues, "The Navy of the United States is pleased to decorate Detective Daniel Williams with the Navy Distinguished Public Service Award, the highest recognition that the Secretary of the Navy may pay to a civilian, by his outstanding service of substantial benefit to the Navy and the President of the United States of America". The President walks closer to Danny, placing the Medal on his chest and shaking his hand firmly, Danny just says "Thank you Mr. President" and returns to his place.

Again, Ensign speaks "Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. A step forward". Steve takes his cap and begins to walk, stopping in front of the table. Ensign continues, "The President of the United States is honored in acknowledging Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, with the highest and most prestigious decoration that may be awarded to recognize U.S. military service members. The Medal of Honor, for his great courage and intrepidity at risk of his own life, beyond the call of duty, in combat against an enemy of the United States". The President approaches Steve, placing the blue band with the Medal of Honor around his neck, telling him "Commander, thank you for your Service. Your courage and dedication will never be forgotten" and extends his hand. Steve shakes it warmly and says, "Thank you, Mr. President", and makes his military salute.

* * *

 **AN: This is the final chapter. I am infinitely grateful to all those who have read and reviewed.**

 **As clarification, I do not know the procedures of Military Ceremonies. Therefore, I offer an apology by the freedoms that my imagination has taken. Although, I've researched the type of medals which might be granted to each of those involved.**

 **Thank you everyone.**


End file.
